The dream within the nightmare
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Follow David through all the outbreak stages. See how he and the others cope with the horrific events taking place in Racoon City. Witness David's struggle against growing emotion for another.
1. Outbreak part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters they all belong to the wonderful company Capcom. If you don't like yaoi m/m relationships please don't read this as this story contains just that.

My second Resident Evil story but it's my first ever Outbreak story! I will continue with, My life was once simple until I met you but for now I'll be working on this little number right here, hope you guys like it! My friends Kayla and Kerry checked this over for me so credit goes to them as well!

The dream within the Nightmare.

He pushed his hands down into his sand coloured jeans as he made his way to the most popular bar in Racoon City. His tool belt hung from his waist clanking against his right thigh with every heavy step he took.

A gloved hand reached out pulling the door with a force that might have ripped it from its hinges. Small of jade eyes scanned the room before heading across the wood panel flooring towards the bar counter. The waitress Cindy was clearing the tables and cleaning them down, her blonde ponytail swishing against the back of her neck as she moved, there was a blonde women typing at a lap top computer surrounded by numerous bottles of wine, across from her was a young coloured man filling in what looked like a puzzle book and getting rather excited about it. He noticed four men sat at the bar, two men both wearing a grey Security jacket one was of rather large structure chewing over the bar's special meal of the day, while the other a thinner frame was resting his head on the bar itself as if asleep. The third was Doctor Hamilton sat clicking his knuckles as if agitated and looking quite miserable. The fourth was the same man who was more often than not present at the bar, sat on his normal stool still wearing his RPD uniform, he was drinking contently. As expected, like every other time, he watched as the long haired man sat on the red leather stool at the bar, crossing his feet under the gold railing. Will the bartender finished drying a glass with his towel before throwing the red checked cloth over his shoulder and approaching the now seated plumber.

"What can I get you sir?"

The strong bitter taste that alcohol presented did not seem appealing for him tonight. Without raising his eyes from his hands that were clasped together resting on the bar his gruff, deep voice replied. "Just a coke with Ice"

"Coke in a bar? You not up for a man's drink?" A voice teased from his left. Turning to note who had spoken it was the cop. He had a slopped grin on his face which matched the cheeky glint in his eye. He could tell the cop was waiting for a reply but was sure as hell not going to get one. Will put the glass down and took the money before heading out to do a round of glass collecting.

Drinking the cold beverage with small gulps every few minutes he casually watched the news. (_Disturbances and riots? This town gets worse_) He heard the entrance door creak open but didn't bother to look. He never paid much attention until the burly, dark skinned man spoke loudly.

"Who is this guy?" Just as the words left the strangers mouth the older man on the end fell and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Bob!" He fell to his knees and checked the man obviously named Bob. "He's unconscious, are you alright?"

His pony tail knocked his face as he snapped his head around just in time to see Will standing in front of the person who had walked into the bar and caused a bit of fuss with his scrapping feet and slumped over posture. Greasy brown tresses of hair hung down obscuring the view of the person's face, he slowly raised his head revealing he was hideously disfigured; he was tinged a teal green colour, his skin was scabby and covered with huge red blisters, pieces of skin dangled from his face as he twitched uncontrollably drool hung from his mouth, both his arms, hung limply down by his side covered with scratch marks, blood blisters, sores and loose skin.

In one quick motion he grabbed Will's shoulders and bit down hard into the young bar tenders flesh, ripping it from the neck. Pulling it with vigour from the person it belonged to then into his hungry mouth.

The sound was unreal, he gnawed at the skin, tearing it off with his fangs, chewing it noisily, sucking and slurping at the fresh blood moaning loudly as he felt more cravings for flesh.

"Urgh...what are you doing?" Will panicked as the pain ran through his body faster than a speeding bullet, pushing against the heavy weight struggling to remove the crazed person, blood spurted high and fell to the floor staining Will's clothes as streams of crimson liquid trailed down from his wound. Finally able to push it outside he slammed the door shut locking it fast before stumbling backwards falling to the floor as he stared at the door in disbelief.

The cop stood up from his seat. "There's more of 'em! Listen we have to work together!" He approached the only other men left in the bar.

"I need to help Bob; I gotta take him somewhere safe"

It was too much, seeing the creatures rotten flesh pressed up against the window, hearing the blood chilling moans they emitted from the base of their throats and the repeated banging on the window from their desperate actions to get inside. It was like a horror movie.

"I think we all need to get somewhere safe" He spoke for the second time that night.

"Okay I've tried the door over there but it's locked, quickly help me look for a key or something!"

The butch man held onto his dear friend anxiously watching the door as the others searched behind the bar. "What's going on Mark?" A croaky voice coughed looking at Mark with inquisitive eyes.

Hazel orbs became sorrowful; tightening his hold on Bob as a gesture of reassurance he answered sounding unsure of himself. "I'm not to sure Bob, but everything's going to be okay"

Uncertain what it was there for but thankful it was, the six foot two plumber held tightly onto a 9mm handgun he had retrieved from the counter. Scattering tabs and other bits of paper around, he shook with fear as he searched for a glistening silver or gold gleam of hope in the shape of a key.

"Here I got a key!" The police officer yelled running over to the blue door in the back right hand corner of the bar. Mark carried Bob over quickly as he could manage, Bob's black shoes scraping the floor as he tried to walk but couldn't quite manage to pick them up high enough.

Taking one last look at the mess they were going to leave behind them, the door gave way from the pressure and weight off the 'men', the same 'man' that had attacked Will earlier stumbled in with another two following, both looking and smelling just as gross and putrid as the first.

Slumping slowly at first, they moaned and howled before falling directly onto a terrified Will. He let out an agonising scream as they all bit down and pulled apart his body.

Green eyes showed the terror and dread, he heard the door open behind him, the cop shouted something, he heard Mark walk away aiding his friend. But he _himself_could not move. Fear hit him like lightning, a thousand volts of panic held him glued to the spot. Watching with incredulity as these 'zombie' like creatures literally ate Will. Will's eyes rolled back into his head, mouth hanging slightly open, insides hanging out and snaking around his body. They looked up, eyeing the plumber for their next meal.

"Come on! We have to go!" A hand grasped around his wrist yanking him hard and pulling him inside the newly opened door. Closing it behind them they both panted as they ran up the stairs side by side, he felt the other mans eyes on him but refused to return the gaze, eventually they came to a room with no door. Mark and Bob were waiting outside another room. "Please take Bob inside here, I'll secure the area."

"You can't do that alone I'll help" The police man pointed at himself, without any other thought the plumber grabbed Bob and headed through the door.

He held onto Bob, letting the sick man rest against him like a post. Silence looming thick in the air like fog. With his free hand he admired the 9mm Handgun, he'd never used a gun before, but after the encounter earlier he was sure he'd learn pretty fast. He removed the clip and studied the bullets inside; they were a dark grey almost black. As he placed them back inside the weapon Bob spoke up.

"There pretty dangerous them bullets son, there Lead exposed, non-jacketed rounds. More painful than a thousand wasp stings to the butt, plus if you hit one of us we won't just bleed will probably get lead poising. Here take these." Bob still gripped his stomach tightly as he fumbled inside his coat pocket, pulling out some handgun bullets.

He stared at the old man's gesture, "But...there yours, you need them" As he spoke gun fire rang loud from outside. The sounds of bullets breaking through flesh and pained moans filled the room. Bob, choose to ignore this.

"Take them son, I have some more if worse comes to worse" Bob forced the packet of 30 bullets into the long haired mans gloved hands.

"Thank you..." He took the rounds and reloaded with them, slowly the door handle turned, opening slightly a voice called through. "It's me so don't shoot" The cop walked in. Clothes splattered with little spots of blood, the zombies _had_ followed them upstairs. _(Were not safe anywhere)_

The cop sighed with relief that he was still alive. Looking directly into a swirl of green gems he smiled. "Name's Kevin Ryman"

Looking over to Kevin who was bouncing slightly up and down on his toes, eagerly awaiting an answer, he considered that because of the circumstances he was probably going to be with these guys for a while. It would be helpful to know their names and vice versa.

"David King" To his surprise, Kevin spoke his name at the same time. David glared at the brunette, a mischievous glint sparkled in the RPD officers crystal blue eyes. "You've been arrested twice, you're on file. David...nice name it suits 'ya"

The door burst open, both Kevin and David aimed, ready to pull the trigger on any unwanted guests. "It's me!" They lowered there weapons. Mark reached out and let Bob hold onto him once again. Kevin looked at David, eyes softening. "You scared me downstairs, don't freeze like that again please, it's not just yourself you frightening."

Mark's eyes widened. He smiled "Are you too...an item?"

Kevin's lips curved into a proud smile a sarcastic line was on the tip of his tongue, but I horrified David uncharacteristically shouted quickly. "No! I don't even know him!..."

Bob chuckled. "That's enough teasing Mark, now come on we're zombie's teas if we stay here."

"Too right, I opened a door on the opposite side of this room. Had a look too, it leads to the liquor storage. There must be a way to the roof from there."

"Right well come on then what are we waiting for!" Kevin grinned. Mark and Bob scurried out followed by David, Kevin walked close behind the taller man, leaning in he laughed hoarsely. "Just as the conversation started to get interesting too" No expression was on his face as he gave David a glance before walking ahead. Leaving David behind, a little dumbfounded. Opening the door, Kevin looked behind him. "You coming or you gonna wait before those guys get you?"

Looking to his right two zombies slowly began to stir and moan. He nodded and followed Kevin, not knowing what was in store for him during this nightmare.

Quick Author note: Eeek! Okay, I had a lot of doubts about this and it's only the first chapter! I'm sorry if it isn't my best work but I promise things will get a hell of a lot more interesting later. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and tell me what you think!


	2. Outbreak part 2

I know it's been a very long time since I put the first chapter up but I got a very severe dose of writers block, plus with work being a pain in the ass I haven't really had time to sit down and write. However I am trying and this happened to be the result! Enjoy!

Thanks to a reviewer named Possessed, you inspired me to get my ass back into gear and put this chapter up!

Outbreak scenario: Part 2. 

Closing the door behind him as gently as he could, desperately trying not to make a sound that could attract more of those _things. _His heart beat was working overtime, thumping against his chest harder and faster with every step forward he took; he could hear the very blood in his body pulsing around his brain…_thump thump thump…_he shook his head in an attempt to erase the noise from his mind but it was still there…_thump thump thump…_and he knew that it wasn't going to go away until these creatures were gone.

The dim lighting in the liquor storage didn't help matters; it made things even more eerie than they already were. It was deathly cold, but for once the plumber was thankful and welcomed it, the chill was refreshing because as the heat built up in David's sand coloured work clothes, so did the sweat across his tanned forehead. The others were in similar situations, Kevin's RPD uniform, although short sleeved was padded, he leaned against the opposing door they had yet to venture into gasping slightly, trying to catch his breath. Mark too was breathing deeply, his grey security jacket was very thick, a winter coat used to keep out the bitter freeze, but with the blatant fact they were running for their very survival, the three men were feeling the affects.

Bob, the eldest in the room, shuffled uncomfortably. His skin was paling, he had the very same coat on as Mark yet he was shivering, his teeth chattering together loudly.

"Bob, how are you feeling?" Mark looked down at the smaller man who was gripping onto him as though if he let go, he would surly die.

Bob let out a chuckle which suddenly turned into a cough. "Oh I'm hanging on." They all stood as a silence bestowed upon them, glancing around the room, between faces and wine bottles, the rest was needed, but could not continue, pretty soon those _things_ would find them, they'd tear into their skin ripping their bodies open diving into their insides for nutrients; no one wanted to die such a death.

"We can't stand around" Kevin straightened from the door "They'll soon catch up to us" He turned around and opened the door he was leaning against, and then went through.

David slowly followed Mark and Bob, frowning as the musty smell of dust flowed through the air. Bob's feet dragged behind, scraping loudly echoing through the outsized room. Shelf after shelf of expensive wines, all neatly stacked away, forever collecting dust, no one would drink them now. The plumber stopped; watching as the two figures disappeared around the corner. He hadn't thought this through, no one had, there was no time, but in the quiet of this cold spacious attic, it dawned on him; what would happen when they got outside? Where would they go? Is the whole city _infested?_

He closed his eyes, sighing, he heard footsteps approaching, patting against the stone floor. He didn't have to turn around, out stretch his right arm and pull the trigger to pierce more human flesh. He didn't have to hear the possessed moans as the blood hungry monsters thrived for more meat even when they were shot once, twice a third time before they let out another haunting groan and slumped lifelessly to the floor. He didn't have to be frightened he knew the footsteps were too coordinated, they were in step unlike the way those things had walked.

"David?" He didn't turn around to acknowledge him, he knew it was Kevin. The tone in Kevin's voice was soft yet questioning. The long haired man felt a gentle squeeze on his left shoulder, a small motion that symbolized the words Kevin could have said but decided actions spoke louder than words. The emerald eyes of the plumber looked into the pale blue of the cops. The usual sparkle of excitement had changed to a mass of confusion, the normal cheeky glint that twinkled in his eyes every night, as they both sat at the bar, no words, just the odd glance, and the random grins Kevin presented David with, had turned into a swirl of fear.

"Lets get going" Kevin's hand moved from his shoulder to the base of his back pushing him slightly, urging him to move forward.

A loud bang behind them caused the men to jump, both turning around on their heels they jumped again as another bang followed. The faint sound of hungry growls could be heard as the banging became more frequent, more demanding, the wooden door wouldn't last long.

"Come on!" David sprinted off round the corner with Kevin not far behind, there stood on some steps in front of a large grey shutter; the tall coloured man was still holding Bob.

"What's that noise?"

"Their trying to break the-" Before Kevin could even contemplate finishing the sentence the sound of wood caving in and crashing to the floor followed by various shuffling feet.

"Shit!" Mark turned to look at the way they had come; the feet were getting closer as the moans grew hungrier. "I can't find the switch for this shutter, were screwed!"

Kevin ran down the stairs in a panic, checking every corner of the room for some sort of switch cursing under his breath each time he was let down.

David followed him over to a rusting yellow fork lift, obviously used to carry in deliveries of alcohol or food, on its fork was a huge wooden crate. Using his knack for fixing and building things, David thought fast.

"If we could raise that, the crate would fit in the space against the tower of shelves, I could crawl round into that vent, and hopefully I should be able to open the shutter from that side" David explained, he didn't realize how much he was shaking until he raised his arm to point at the shelves.

A smug smile appeared on Kevin's lips, he quickly rummaged through his back pocket tilting his head to the left he continued to struggle as he tried finding something, his tongue poked out the corner of his mouth while he searched. A twinkle of metal against plastic as Kevin dangled a key in front of the other man.

"The Key ring says: Fork Lift. I found it in that room that I went into alone" He put it into the machine, flicking a switch the two men gasped with relief as the fork began to raise, putting the crate into place.

David didn't speak just nodded slightly at Kevin before running to the end of the shelves and climbing the ladder to the top. He paused, eyes widening at the sight before him. The same four disfigured beings slumped their way over, fresh blood covered their faces, dried blood crusted up their arms. The same howling screams forced out of their mouths while they walked faster arms outstretched desperate for more human meat. David froze again; no matter how hard he tried his brain would not accept the situation. It was a horror film, it wasn't reality; it couldn't be, it had to be some realistic nightmare…but if it was a nightmare he wouldn't have felt the softness in Kevin's touch, the tenderness in his voice or the concern in his eyes. He had to continue, it couldn't end here. Pushing himself along the shelves using one arm then the other he called to the others.

"Their here!"

"Rock and Roll!" Kevin reloaded his 45 auto pistol before running forward into the fray, dodging as they lounged at him throwing them selves in an attempt to pin him to the floor. Mark let go of his friend, clasping his handgun in both hands he fired relentlessly catching one directly in its eye, then another in its neck, finally hitting it in the chest it collapsed to the floor as the blood sprayed out like a fountain, covering Mark's black leather shoes.

Behind them the shutter made a loud whirring noise as it began to open, slowly revealing David who grabbed onto Bob "Kevin, Mark lets go!"

"Uh Huh" Kevin muttered firing a last shot right in between the eyes, the zombie like creature stumbled backwards falling off balance, crashing into a pile of boxes with a un holy groan.

"Mark!" Bob shouted as loud as he could, trying to warn his best friend, Mark's reflexes proved useless, one of the zombies grabbed onto him knocking them both to the ground crawling on top of the security guard crying loudly for its meal. One of its eyes was oozing puss, the blood trailing down its face, dripping off the end of its chin landing on Mark's jacket. Torn flesh was hanging off its face threatening to fall each time it moved down to bite Mark as it had previously done Will.

"Shit! Go Away!" Mark yelled "Help me please!" He was pushing the face of the creature far away as he could while he tried to wriggle free, the moans from the enemy grew frustrated and annoyed it was being denied what it wanted, and the smell was vile, like a butchers shop on fire, rotting flesh burning like tar. Its breath was hot each time it swiped down to bite the war veteran. Two lone bullets rang true as they connected with the creature's spine, it growled in defeat before slumping limply on top of Mark who retaliated with a heavy push sending it into the pile of other undead bodies.

Quickly running to David he took hold of his dear friend once again. "Mark are you alright?" Bob looked deep into Mark's eyes.

"I'll feel much better when I find my wife and my son then get the hell out of here" The four of them walked up the stairs leading to the roof, Mark carrying Bob led the way followed by Kevin then David. Mark had been lucky, they all had. Sooner or later they might all fall victim to these horrid beings, David had to think what your fate was once you were bitten? Was it instant death? Did you live a little depending on how severe the bite was? Or did you die, then somehow, return as one of them; one of the _undead? _

He was deep in thought, not paying much attention just walking staring at the ground before he bumped into Kevin.

"Why we stopped?"

"Bob doesn't want to go any further, he feels really bad now. Mark's just over there with him"

"I think its best we stay over here" David stated as they both watched the two men just a few more steps away. They were talking, but they couldn't hear them. "How you holding up?" David rested against the wall folding his arms not moving his sight off the happy go lucky cop.

"I could use a pint" He smirked.

David laughed, Kevin loved beer. Everyone who knew him, or didn't know him just like David hadn't known him but he knew he loved beer. He was there at J's bar every night, beer in one hand and probably another beer in his other hand. Kevin let out a disappointed semi laugh. "I was meant to be at a party tonight, I was just having a few starters at J's bar then I was heading off to the station. There was a new recruit party for the rookie who just started today. Poor kid, he's probably zombie chow by now" Kevin glanced over at the elder men kneeling beside one another.

Mark felt tears sting his eyes threatening to fall, he just wanted peace. His mind was plagued by the hardship, the cruelness of war and all Mark Wilkins wanted was _peace_. Bob Flinch was his best friend, his longest friend, they went through school together fought side by side in Vietnam and both moved to Racoon City, as security guards enjoying the normal life. Now here they were handguns shaking in their palms as they caught their breath from quite possibly the most horrifying events they had both seen. Bob was becoming colder, his sweat dripped down his face as his cheeks went as white as snow. Clutching onto his handgun the man with a grey moustache thought back to his talk with David in the locker room:

"_I have some more if worse comes to worse"_

"I can't do this anymore Mark"

"Bob…it's just a little further now"

"I don't want to be one of them" He clicked the safety of the weapon he had yet to use.

"Bob!"

"Please Mark, let me have my peace" He hugged his dearest friend for the last time clinging tightly before letting go and raising the gun to his right temple, a second and his eyes widened, the handgun made a loud bang, the bullet cracked through his skull and the blood cascaded over the wall with a loud splat. His now motionless body slumped over; Mark touched his friend's hand;

"Oh Bob.." He felt those tears that stung him so, fall gracefully down his cheeks. The pent up emotions burst inside him he couldn't help but scream. "Bob!"

He averted his green eyes, looking behind him, breathing deeply. A gloved hand grabbed his arm tightly. As a police officer Kevin was use to things like this, not that it made it any easier especially in the circumstances, but David was new to this, he hadn't been to war nor had he seen a body of a friend lying limp on concrete floor with his blood pooling around him. He had seen people gripping their sides as the knife sliced through their skin, crying out as the pain racked their bodies and their possessions stolen. It made him think, all those people had friends and families that felt exactly like Mark would be now, he hated himself.

"We better go" Kevin whispered softly still holding David, who meekly nodded and followed Kevin over to Mark. Mark stood wiping away his tears, staring at the once happy face of Bob Flinch.

"Let's hurry on" Mark sternly spoke. "I need to survive, for Bob, for my family I can't die here!"

Mark tore down the fence at the side of the roof, ripping it off with an anger he didn't want to take out on the other men with him. They carried on forward walking to ledge.

"We have to jump" Kevin peered over the ledge, the drop was a long way down, they wouldn't survive the impact if one of them were to fall.

"Attention all civilians, this is the Racoon City police department. Due to the riots in progress this area will be closed off, we advise you to leave immediately."

"Glad he had a megaphone or we wouldn't have heard him trying to ruin are lives more they already are!" Kevin yelled down the side of the building to the street belong were the police officer stood megaphone in hand.

"Easy Kevin" David patted his shoulder, come on we don't have much time it's now or never."

Too gun fire shots rang through their ears and the cry of crows dying falling from the sky to the street below followed. Mark reloaded his gun. "I didn't trust them" He muttered.

David inhaled deeply. "I'll go first, that way if you two can't pull yourself up then I'll be on the other side to help you"

David didn't give them chance to argue, he took two steps back before sprinting forward and leaping into the air. His stomach slammed hard against the wall, as he clung onto the edge with both hands, his knee raised as he yanked himself up grunting at the difficulty of it all. He managed to haul himself up; rolling onto his side he stood up gingerly on shaky knees.

Mark stepped back and jumped as best as his legs would allow. Only managing to grab the side of the other building with one hand, he hung there gripping onto the ledge with all his might, his knuckles turning white as he tried to raise his left hand. David grabbed the dangling arm pulling the 15 stone man onto the roof. Mark straightened himself up, glancing over to the previous building where Kevin was getting ready to jump, he could no longer see Bob…but he knew he was finally at peace now.

Kevin gulped down his fear then ran forward, foot touching the edge he leaped smacking his stomach the same way David had off the hard brick wall. He pulled himself up with both arms, leaning his elbows onto the ledge he began to raise his knee for support. His knee slipped off the ledge causing him to fall back over, his left arm still some how holding the side while his body hung in the air David shouted something that could have been a curse word before pulling up the police man and toppling over backwards.

David's heart beat was erratic. His eyes were clenched tightly closed; he refused to open them until he felt warm breath against his ear. "This seems promising." He opened them to see the grinning face of Kevin looming above him; body directly on top of his, chests pressed together both breathing heavily. David felt his face flush as his cheeks reddened.

"We don't have all day, Kevin molester David another time"

"He's right" David added.

"We better continue this later" Kevin spoke in that same husky voice he had used earlier before pulling up the plumber and following Mark.

Authors note: I made up Bob's surname considering the game doesn't tell you it also Bob's death scene isn't word for word…I couldn't remember it!

Okay, I am in the process of writing chapter three which will probably be the end of Scenario Outbreak then it's onto Scenario below freezing ground!


	3. Outbreak part 3

Well, I still don't own any characters or the quotes I've lifted straight from the game either, Capcom still owns all that.

I'd just like to thank those of you who have reviewed. I hope you all carry on reading this random piece of worm food, I mean story, and if you haven't already drop a review!

Okay so this chapter is the end of scenario Outbreak, chapter four the next chapter will be the start of Below Freezing Point! Anyway enough of my ramblings…on with the plot!

Outbreak scenario part 3

The dark of the night was closing in, surrounding the street with a blackness that matched the fear in every persons heart. The three survivors of J's Bar crept down the stairs into the streets; none of them could have imagined the terror that had overtaken the city. Police patrol cars speeding past, skidding to a halt as parking in this situation seemed ridiculous.

As well as the throaty moans they knew the zombies created when near humans, their ears filled with the sound of poor defenseless city folk being torn apart. The sight before them was unreal, a twisted horror movie from a warped mind, a frightening nightmare that makes a child cry. Bodies lay strewn across the road, people being pulled into the grasp of the undead, the rotted hands pulling the fresh faced youngsters closer before hungry mouths devoured the human flesh with a greed so intense. Crimson blood sprayed across the floor, trickling down walls and seeping from the bodies of the dead or dying.

The smell was enough to make a stomach made of steel churn; Mark couldn't help but wonder as he covered his mouth and nose desperately trying to block out the rancid smell, was coming into the street a bad idea? Would they have been safer taking out the zombies in J's Bar before barricading themselves in, allowing no one out but preferably no one in? There was no time to go back now; they had made a choice so they had to make the most of it.

A lone police man stood firing his handgun in all directions, trying to stop the creatures for good and protect the civilians, or the few that were still alive. Kevin knew the man well both working in the Racoon City Police Department so he was pleased to see the older man still alive.

"Raymond!"

Kevin called from the steps before running down to his fellow officer. Raymond turned sharply at the call of his name; "You startled me" Raymond reloaded before aiming back towards the zombies. "I'm surprised you're still alive the whole city is a war zone we need all the help we can get, now build a barricade with those police cars go!"

Mark simply folded his arms snarling, David stood beside him the same look plastered across his face as if to say 'who does he think he's talking to', neither Mark nor David took kindly to being bossed around; Mark previously being a Sergeant while David was a street thug who ran his own gang. Kevin could see the annoyance in both the men's eyes; he approached them with the sound of Raymond dropping his handgun to the ground before opening the door of the police car that he was standing behind.

"Look guys, there's no time to argue or stand around in a huff. Please just do as he says, it'll stop those zombies from getting closer they don't seem clever enough to climb over things, me and Raymond will cover you"

The two had to agree with the thirty one year old cop, no one was in the mood for an argument. Mark nodded his agreement before proceeding towards the car. He gave Raymond a glance but the appealing childish irritated glare he wanted to show was non existent, instead he once again nodded showing his willingness to survive.

Tight fingers locked around David's gloved wrist, he gasped as he was tugged back, blue eyes staring into his own, his heart began to pound in a different beat, the apprehension, the dread was still keeping his heart rate in over time but he felt a different violent beating begin. A tight knotting feeling in the pit of his stomach began to swirl like butterflies fluttering their wings against his insides. Both men stood silent, neither one really knew why Kevin had pulled David back, why his grip around the younger man's wrist was tight and refusing to let. Kevin coughed nervously before clearing his throat. "I…won't let anything happen to you…or-or Mark"

Somehow he managed to open his fingers, releasing David. Moving stray strands of messy brown hair from his eyes, Kevin watched as Mark struggled to move the car alone, until David joined him, side by side they both pushed, forcing all their strength into their hands and shoulders, the extra strength was obviously working as the car moved quicker towards the other one.

"I hope they keep those animals away from us it's on their conscious if were bit" Mark mumbled as he strained himself pushing. David watched from the corner of his eye, three zombies staggering towards them, eyes deathly white, flickering with the overwhelming urge that motivated them. .

"Don't worry" He spoke softly in his deep gravely voice. "Kevin won't let that happen" No sooner had the words left his lips two handgun bullets exploded into the chests on one of the zombies, then Raymond fired from his newly equipped shotgun blasting a shot into the head of two zombies, the bullet so powerful the skulls exploded, shattering with a disgusting crunch the once human bodies dropped to their knees crumbling in a heap on the floor.

The barricade was in vain; the sound of skin scraping against the tarmac could be heard, crawling out from under the cars.

Raymond pulled back. "Oh God, their getting closer we have to go now!"

Kicking the double door gate way open they were surrounded, Raymond fired with his shotgun taking most of the creatures down. "Shit!" He fired again and again, obstinately, shivers coursing up and down his spine each time he turned his back on an enemy to fire at another one, his dream of survival was beginning to look bleak. Raymond continued shooting "Hey listen you should go now…huh?"

He stopped firing abruptly, there was too many to take out with firearms, as soon as their backs were turned they would fail, but there in the distance was the easiest way out. He opened his mouth to speak, a short intake of breath but with his attention swayed he heard a hellish wheeze behind him, promptly spinning around to fire another bullet swiftly into another body he underestimated how close the zombie had approached him.

The force from the body throwing it's self open him was to much, tumbling back over he felt the zombie atop of him. The very same eyes glowed with an insane vibrancy, gleaming hope of a new meal flashed through the zombies reduced brain activity. Raymond used his arm forcing the creature away from his body, keeping the face as far away as he could as Mark had done earlier. His arm was weakening he couldn't hold the zombie much longer as it struggled against him, nauseating moans growling against the policeman's ear.

"That's a fuel tank…leak the gas…and use it to burn these bastards! Do it now-argh!"

The same sickening sound of sharp fangs digging into skin, ripping it off, pulling open the body of Raymond Heyburn, sucking into the blood, slurping it up whilst chewing his flesh letting bits drop out of their greedy mouths before swiping down to reclaim it.

No one moved no one made a sound; gradually, cautiously, an arm moved. Slowly snaking into the trouser pocket of his uniform, carefully rummaging around, he unintentionally knocked something, the clip of cardboard hitting the floor as a half empty pack of Marlboro cigarettes were accidentally pushed. The three men stood in silence again, waiting for the zombies to look up at the sound and realizes their was not just Raymond for them to take a taste of. None of them reacted, Raymond was entertaining many of them, they had almost completely consumed Raymond's lower body, their attention now focused on the blonde haired mans upper body; they dragged out his insides whilst others slashed open his face.

Kevin's hand was still in his pocket "I…must have left my lighter on the counter at the bar…" His voice a whisper so quiet the wind had a hard time hearing it.

David smiled, "No problem" He went into his back pocket pulling out a gold Zippo lighter with the inscription 'J's Bar'. David was one of the first to buy the specially made lighter's Jack had decided to sell in his bar, it was a publicity stunt, if people saw others lighting up a smoke with a lighter inscribed with 'J's Bar' , Jack had hoped they too would think of having a drink in his bar sometime.

Mark raised his hand gun in both hands "On the count of three we all run to the tanker…we leak the gas…David you throw the lighter then were gonna have to jump off the road side and into the canal"

Kevin stepped back a step, then another "One…two…THREE!"

Dashing back on themselves towards the fuel tanker at a full sprint, the three men were all anxious to look behind them, needing to know if the zombies were now uninterested in Raymond and were stumbling towards them. Mark ran to the edge of the road side looking into the canal.

He looked back at the body that was no more than a mere shell of his skeleton, the zombies had left him and were now heading for them. "It's deep enough; we won't get hurt jumping into it"

"Uh huh" Kevin pulled the lever opening the capsule, a gushing sound filled the small street as the gas flowed out spreading down the road covering every inch of tarmac it come across. "Quick get back" Kevin pulled David nearer the edge of the roadside next to Mark.

"Here goes" He clicked the lighter, an elegant flame appeared dancing in the breeze as David threw the object into the pool of gas. Sure enough, the flame reacted against the liquid no quicker than a blink of an eye the fire spread, speeding its way towards the zombies, wrapping around their bodies, engulfing them in flames melting the skin on their already decaying bodies. They howled with trounce dropping to the burning ground their corpses starting to stick to the road.

The odor emanated off their sizzling carcasses was over bearing, it stung the insides of the three men's nostrils, stinging their eyes causing them to water with discomfort as they jumped into the Racoon City canal.

They hoisted themselves up into the gap in the opposite wall, crawling inside before dropping onto moist, muddy flooring.

The smell inside the sewer was unpleasant, but welcoming next to the burning skin of decaying zombie flesh. Mark shuddered as he trudged through the sloppy floor. A sewer wasn't the most sanitary places and certainly somewhere the war veteran had not planned on visiting earlier that night.

David thought nothing of the reeking grunge he was crossing towards the ladder. He dealt with things like this most days in his job…well some peoples toilets or kitchen sinks might as well of been the Racoon City sewers.

Kevin stepped onto the ladder looking up; "The man holes already lifted, come on lets get out of here"

Mark climbed up first his shoes clanging against the metal bars of the ladder. He pulled himself into the open, the other two men stood below him in the sewer.

That same feeling began to swirl in his stomach, twisting about at his insides, his nerves became uneasy as Kevin got closer to him.

Once again no words were spoken, bodies only mere meters away, their chest heaving. Kevin raised his large right hand sensually brushing a stray strand of hair back behind David's ear before he turned away climbing up the ladder after Mark.

The night sky was beginning to fog; the nip in the air was harsh, a bitter breeze blowing onto the sweaty skins of the men who had so far managed to survive. They had emerged near the front entrance of the Apple Inn Hotel, a four star hotel popular for tourists or people visiting family and friends. Just past the building was a police van with Officer Eric Tovip leaning against the side dozing slightly jolting awake at the slightest sound. He woke sharply when they stood in front of him.

"Thank god, three more survivors at last I have the number required to leave this stinking city. Come on, get in the van please were leaving"

Closing the doors behind them they clambered into the large police van, David was, as were Kevin and Mark, shocked to see five other survivors, the four, plus an extra person, who were in J's bar when David had arrived for a quiet drink. Resting his head against the railing near the driver was the young coloured subway monitor, who was filling in a puzzle book in the bar, his dyed blonde hair was frizzing outwards as the sweat dripped down off his face onto his dark blue uniform jacket. Seated next to him hunched over once again clicking his knuckles was Doctor Hamilton; his brown fringe was matted against his forehead with the heat, his turquoise eyes shifted from his left foot to his right, then back again. The ever popular fair haired waitress from J's Bar Cindy was perched neatly on the edge of the seat staring absently at the floor. A young Japanese girl was gripping onto her knapsack tightly, rocking back and forth; David hadn't seen the young lady before, her chin length black hair was sticking to her damp face. The blonde haired lady in the red suit who was typing on her lap top, was now scribbling something down quickly in a black leather notepad, her long leg seated on top of her other leg. She looked up, her blue eyes shifting between the three faces opposite her. They were clammy like the others, tinged with black markings from the smoke.

"You three got out of the bar and managed to survive too? I'm glad to hear it." Her American accent was thick; she tilted her head smiling at the man directly opposite her. She reached her arm forward taking David's gloved hand. "Alyssa Ashcroft, Racoon Today's best journalist." The tone in her voice changed it became deeper more sexual, a female's way of luring a man into conversation. David accepted her slender hand shaking it firmly.

"David King"

She smiled "Quite the handshake…and you are officer?"

"Kevin Ryman and this is Mark Wilkins" A untrusting tone was setting in Kevin's voice, the blatant fact the very pretty young lady had offered her hand to David whilst batting her eyelids had ignited a jealous spot in his mind, even though he knew the journalist had just met the plumber. Mark took the ladies hand shaking gently whilst Kevin continued to watch her through narrowed eyes.

The man in the corner shuffled forward. "Name's Jim Chapman" He placed his subway cap on his head before leaning back into the corner, closing his eyes for a brief rest.

The good doctor sighed; raising his head he shook the men's hands as Alyssa had done. "George Hamilton. I'm glad to see you're all alive"

Cindy smiled, raising her hand she waved cheerily. "Cindy Lennox"

The smallest in the van was the last to introduce herself, her voice soft with a timid ness only out shown by her shyness. "Yoko Suzuki"

Kevin smiled at Yoko, earlier, she had entered J's bar for the first time in her life. Tears blurring her vision as she sobbed out the name of her preferred drink to a very concerned looking Will. Kevin was sipping away at his second pint when she had sat next to him at the counter, he could see she was terribly upset but Kevin didn't know her he couldn't exactly consol the young lady. Instead he offered her his handkerchief which she gladly accepted before dashing into the women's bathroom.

The survivors sat talking about how they escaped the bar, Yoko and Alyssa had climbed through the bathroom window escaping into the street that way, George, Jim and Cindy decided to take the vent in the men's bathroom. The eight people were so enthralled with each others stories that they hardly heard when the driver had spoke of only being able to access a one way road which led to the Umbrella Laboratories. Mark smiled; "Umbrella, they basically run this city, that's the best place to be I reckon they'll know what to do and get us out of this hell hole."

"Umbrella…" Yoko and David spoke in unison, uneasiness trembled in their voice, uncertainty dwelled deep in their emotion filled breaths. Both their eyes widened, the nightmare was about to get worse…

Authors note: Really didn't like the end of this chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to introduce the other main characters from the game. I also thought this chapter was rather slow, it just didn't piece together right enough for me…anyway the next chapter is Below Freezing Point were our eight survivors enter the frozen labs of Umbrella. They all get separated, but with more monsters than just zombies can they find each other again?


	4. Below Freezing Point 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters or quotes taken from the game. Capcom does.

I'd just like to answer a question asked by my loyal reviewer Possessed, who might I add makes me feel extremely happy with their kind words! Thank you so much!

Possessed, I am afraid to say no I unfortunately don't own Outbreak File 2 yet but I am anxious to buy it and conquer it hahah! Oo So to answer your second question, no the outbreak file 2 scenarios wont be included in this story as I haven't played the game (but I will one day!)

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded, it was a lot harder to write than I realized. But it's up now so, this is the start of Below Freezing Point. Enjoy!

Below Freezing Point: Part 1

Heeled shoes clicked against cold tiled flooring. Slowly, one step forward, then another as her prey stumbled backwards until, like a filed mouse hunted by an eagle, he was cornered against a hard place and the predator. Gasping, stuttering for his life he held his arms up, somehow hoping an invisible shield would protect him from his fate. A hard pull, a loud bang and the splash of liquid hitting the test tube was followed by the sound of a body falling hard to the ground at her feet. The black heeled shoe pushed the dead colleague aside before running her bare hand through the dripping blood on the test tube.

"There's no turning back now…" She spoke aloud. "But it'll all be worth it"

At the entrance to the underground laboratories beneath Racoon City Train Station, eight bodies jerked forward as the van came to an abrupt stop. The sea blue eyes of the journalist narrowed before she stood up slamming her hand on the board separating them from the driver.

"Hey, hey!" she thumped the board again. "Give us a warning when your gonna pull a stunt like that!"

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can go now" Eric muttered.

"What? You brought us all the way here for us to basically find our own way out and back to the infested city?" Kevin leaned back shaking his head.

"Like I said, let's go inside and see if Umbrella are gonna help us I'm sure they will" Mark stood up, ducking his head carefully not wanting to hit the low roof of the van. He pulled open the securely shut door, sliding it all the way till it clicked.

"Do as the Sergeant says" Kevin mocked narrowly escaping a swat on the back of the head from Mark's large right hand as he jumped from the van. That same right hand was extended out for Yoko, who modestly smiled, taking Mark's hand for support while she jumped onto the solid floor. Alyssa's grasped onto Mark's as Yoko had done, aiding her gently to the ground; Cindy put one heeled shoe down first but stumbled out of the van tripping over her own feet. She laughed at her clumsiness while a slight blush of embarrassment spread over the bridge of her nose. She looked away feeling her cheeks redden more so when she noticed the humored smile of George and his sparkling eyes placed upon her.

Jim hopped down nearly falling into Kevin who was heading past him. The cheeky smile spread across Kevin's lips as David began to climb out the van. "Need my hand?"

"I can manage thank you" David frowned as his heavy work boots thumped against gravel. He brushed past Kevin with a gentle shove in his shoulder.

George, the last to get out the vehicle, looked around suspiciously. The freeze was peculiar; it was coming from inside rather than outside. "I've always wondered" He said picking up a green herb from the corner near the metal rust covered cargo shutters. "Why they built their labs under the city itself rather than in the city"

No one spoke; it seemed George was the only one who had questioned this motive of Umbrella's. Yoko looked away from the group, folding her arms across her small chest, hoping the reality she was living now would disappear for good. David had also distanced himself from the others, leaning against the wall arms folded staring at the ground. He was basking in the silence, until it was shattered into a thousand tiny pieces like a broken mirror as Alyssa stood next to him.

"I hope Mark's right. Umbrella better get us out of here or they'll be hell to pay"

He didn't answer, that wasn't his style he usually let the person ramble on until they no longer had things to say. He could tell however, that Alyssa, being a journalist, it was in her nature to push and push until she got what she wanted and this situation was no exception. The long, slender fingers of her writing hand reached up moving his hair from his eyes the exact way Kevin had previously done. "You…look a little foreign, definitely not a full blooded American." Those same fingers brushed gently down his face, trailing down his neck before finally settling against the pendant he wore. She lifted it away from his chest observing it. "So…are you Spanish? Italian-…"

He cut her off. "Italian."

"Oh I see, an Italian…how interesting. You know what they say about Italians-…" Another male voice jumped in before she even had a chance to present a pouted smile at the plumber.

"Yeah and we all know what they say about journalists" Black boots kicked small stones towards the reporter 'inadvertently'. Alyssa smiled arrogantly at the police officer whose glare would have pierced her heart and buried her six feet under. She waltzed off swishing her hips from side to side before standing with, and apparently frightening Yoko.

David couldn't help it; he had a smug look on his face, although he had not enjoyed Alyssa flirting with him one bit, the water under the bridge cop didn't know that.

"She was just being friendly" David gloated.

"A little too friendly for my liking"

"Your liking? Why should you care?"

A slight twinge of hurt disheveled in Kevin's stomach, a small step, an intake of breath before he leaned in closer whispering beside David's ear letting his warm breath blow against the sticky skin. "Maybe I don't care"

With a sharp look he was gone, standing beside George starting a conversation with the doctor. Behind the group, a yellow light switched on brightly illuminating the area as it rotated. A siren blasted loudly over the large space the eight survivors waited.

After tightening the band that kept her light brown hair pulled back tightly, a required dress code when working for Umbrella Inc, her fingers skimmed across the large panel, pressing buttons furiously; her efforts were rewarded with dull bleeps. Lights flickered from the keys, shimmering against her honey coloured skin; wide hazel eyes narrowed in anger. "What's wrong with this thing?" She raised her arms, bringing her fists down in rage slamming them repeatedly off the panel. "Stupid, stupid piece of junk." She followed the lines and arrows before throwing her arms up in defeat. "Argh! It's losing electric pressure. Ah, screw it…I'll just have to find another way outta here"

A loud rumble startled them, followed by the roaring noise of the huge rusty gate way opening, beckoning them inside. Jim gawped at the scene, it was as if someone was inside expecting them, opening the jaws of hell for them to enter and be swallowed alive.

"I don't think we should go in" He stuttered, he was frightened by his own thoughts. Yoko saw the others slowly proceed inside, she watched them disappear into the darkness one by one, and even Jim followed although the trepidation was clearly written over his sweat covered face. Accepting the teamwork rather than being alone she too headed through the gate way towards what could be a situation worse than the city…

The group didn't continue until she had joined them which made her uneasy of herself. She was glad they were thinking of her and wanted to go on with everyone together, but embarrassed that she held everybody up. Not wanting to let people down or annoy them she proceeded forward first, rather than being last. A bullet firing from a gun rang loud, the sound of it missing and twanging off the ground was heard as it barley missed Yoko's foot. The young Japanese women cried out in shock, her heart pounced to her throat threatening to fall out of her mouth. She looked forward in disbelief at the lady pointing the SG handgun directly towards her. She was around Yoko's height, wearing the female Umbrella uniform, an orange shirt, a black skirt, matching tights and plain black shoes. Yoko couldn't mistake that same disgusted look on the women's face she had often presented the young genius with.

"Monica?" Yoko inspected her from a distance, her memory fuzzy but she was sure it was her.

"I didn't expect you to return, after your little incident I expected you'd hide away under a rock like the little child that you are" Monica mocked her, waving the gun as she spoke.

Confusion spread through Yoko's mind and across her features. "What's in that capsule?"

Monica's grip on the handle of the silver capsule she clung to tightened. "Wait! Wait! You're after this too? Oh you are aren't you? You are so-…"

Yoko jumped in, cutting off Monica. "Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about" Her voice barely above a whisper but the desperate tone hopefully proved she wasn't lying.

Monica cringed. "Don't play innocent with me, you can't fool me, you could never fool me. But perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement" Her hazel eyes shifted from her capsule to Yoko, a smirk curling against the side of her lips. "Give me your ID card"

Yoko raised a delicate eyebrow in suspicion but agreed; she shuffled through her blue jean pockets before pulling out a red and white plastic card. Monica held the gun higher near Yoko's head, she stepped forward placing the capsule in the middle before snatching the item from the students hand. She stepped back but grabbed the capsule holding it in the same hand as the ID card.

"Yoko you little life saver I'm glad we had this chance to catch up, enjoy your life, what's left of it" Her heels scrapped the floor as she ran past Yoko still pointing the gun at the frightened Japanese women.

As Monica dashed past them, the others circled around Yoko who seemed slightly shaking by the whole chance meeting. Alyssa nudged her gently. "What was that all about?"

"I wish I knew" Yoko mumbled, face staring at the ground. Cindy stood beside her placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, come on let's go"

Without much hesitation they all trundled on climbing up the metal stairs, shoes banging against the steps one after the other. An open vent seemed to be the only way inside, so slowly, each person hoisted themselves inside, crawled along and dropped down into the freezing laboratories of Umbrella Inc…

Somehow he managed to land on his feet, his hand caught the floor in attempt to steady himself but he pulled it sharply back towards his chest standing up in shock. The floor was literally freezing, a new meaning for the word frost bite slipped into David's mind before he stopped all train of thoughts to observe his new surroundings. Behind him was a door, in front of him was a turn into another area and inside him, something niggled away, churning, twisting and writhing around his brain, something he couldn't figure out. A sane feeling he often experienced twitched that suddenly hit home; he was alone. Not one of the other seven was there beside him. Brown working boots stepped forward thumping gently, his tool belt rattled against his thigh, his everyday work apparatus clanked together. Delving his hand inside, he reached for his trusty folding knife taking the deadly weapon he continued forward; anxiously drawing out his steps slowly crossing the space between him and the turn into another area.

Not so far away although unknown to David, Doctor George Hamilton waited, peering around the corner at one of the creatures which stumbled about like a drunk unable to coordinate their steps.

_(They move as if spineless, bodies sagging limply...on appearance with the glazy pale eyes they seem to be blind finding victims purely on sense of smell and sound) _

Distracted by his own train of thought, he hadn't noticed the zombie had moved in on more prey until he heard the blood churning howls from the creature's blood encrusted mouth.

Hard silver dug deep into soft tissue scarring it open tearing the chest apart, the blade moved swiftly through the muscles cutting, separating, shredding them while the hellish cries moaned loudly from the enemy's mouth.

Up and down, faster, faster. Slashing quickly desperate to make the creature drop to the floor he pulled the weapon from fleshy torso but before his quick wrist action swiped through the body again the crack of a bullet speeding from its gun filled his ears, he stepped back as the once human being fell to the icy floor no longer blocking his view of the shooter.

"Hold your horses"

Relief of a new kind washed through him, it had been a long time since he'd wished for a little company, now though it had taken the occurrence of an epidemic whereupon human beings mutated into the living dead craving the taste of human meat, for him to realize he didn't actually _want_ to be alone.

"Here" George stepped forward, his walk shaky as he approached the plumber extending his arm with an offering to the dark haired man. Clasped tightly in his grasp was a handgun SG. "I found two of them…it looks like once again we'll need them"

"Thanks" David took the weapon gladly. "Is no one with you?"

George shook his head "No one, for a moment I thought I was alone until I heard you." He stepped past the twitching corpse "I just don't understand" He snapped, not at David, but in attempt to vent out the frustration chocking him in his throat, his mind until he could no longer breathe. He slumped onto the blue cushioned bench; the light from the opposite vending machine elucidated his soft features revealing the usually unnoticeable stubble around his upper lip just under his nose and on the edge of his chin. "Mark had hoped umbrella would help us, hell, we all did, but I can't seem to figure out why this place is crawling with those things when it's under ground? Surely that must protect it from whatever the hell has caused the city to be in this mess!"

"Umbrella are not what people think George, they hold everything back from you and don't want you to find out why. They have too many secrets…maybe we can uncover some of them while were here. Come on" The slightest hint of fury flickered in the way his voice, a deep sense of animosity growled between each word he spoke.

George eyed him suspiciously; a wavering sense that the other man was keeping information that could be of use flooded through his mind however the good doctor was not in a position to make accusations about keeping secrets. Without any other thought he walked slowly after the plumber who had ventured through the lab doorway.

David was already across the other side of the room studying a red square panel on the wall when George finally approached him. "There's a valve handle in here, we have to use it to open that door" He pointed towards a cylinder shaped wall in the middle of the room with only a door on it.

"Here, I found this before I caught up with you; I thawed it out in the sink with hot water"

George handed over a wrench; David raised his black eyebrows taking the object from the smaller man. Not having the heart to tell him he already had at least thirteen wrenches in his tool kit.

So as silently as he ever was David unscrewed the bolt opening the panel. He handed over the red circular valve handle to George who didn't waste any time in opening the door with it. A one way ladder leading to the level below was the only thing in the small cylinder shaped room. They climbed down, hope that the others were on this floor shone brightly in both the men's minds.

George waited for David before going any further near the automatic door for it to open. David stepped off the ladder next to a very hopeful looking George. "I can hear someone walking around in there. Maybe it's one of the others"

A moment went by as they listened; it was in fact corresponding foot work, which meant it was more than likely a human. The faint flickering of anticipation bubbled in the pit of David's stomach; he felt a sudden longing for a certain person to be on the opposite side of the door wandering around acting like the all American hero that he believed he was. A small but noticeable smile shaped David's lips and George couldn't help but silently question the quieter man's sudden happiness although he did have an undertone of knowledge. George had keen eyesight, and whilst the group traveled from the main street of the city to the Umbrella labs, he had noticed the way David and Kevin reacted to one another's questions, gestures and actions. He also noted that Kevin was frequently touching the plumber often to get the silent man's attention, just small taps on the shoulder or gentle brushing of his fingers across the plumbers arm.

David shuddered gently when he suddenly felt the tingling sensation Kevin gave him when he looked into his eyes softly, moving his hair back behind his ear. _(Stop it David King! Stop it now! Your acting like a school boy with a crush, besides, what would a good looking, honest man like Officer Ryman see in a vile, piece of trash like you?) _David's mind smiled cruelly whilst it noted the sudden sadness crumple upon David himself. But even though he was trash, even though he didn't deserve Kevin Ryman, he still hoped it was him on the other side of the door.

"I'm freezing my tits off!"

David groaned; the image of the RPD officer on the opposite side of the door was ripped into shreds. George merely shrugged before going through to meet up with the blonde haired, blue eyed journalist.

"Thank god for that!" In one hand she had tight hold of an iron pipe that was bend in the middle, blood dripping off the end onto the floor forming a small puddle next to her foot. Two zombies lay unmoving beside each other; their skulls seemed to have been violently smashed open. She had obviously wandered the room searching the filing cabinets and computer panel as the spots of blood were staining the floor in lines from were the pipe had been swung in her hand as she walked.

"Alyssa, are you alright?" George stopped in front of the lady in the red suit. She was slightly hunched over as if in pain.

She rolled her eyes. "They hit me a few times, other than a few scratch marks I'm okay"

George fumbled around in the pouch attached to his belt; he took out a small blue and white tablet. "Here take this you'll feel much better" He handed the recovery medicine over which Alyssa wasn't going to argue about taking.

David finally stepped out from the small room standing beside George who was watching Alyssa struggle to find her reflexes and swallow the tablet without water.

Her hands balled into fists which she swung back and forth as she fought the urge to regurgitate the tablet all over the olive skinned man.

She noticed the slight amusement the two men had found in her attempt to swallow a small tablet but as coolly as a summer breeze she walked away towards the counter where a white chemical bottle filled with an orange liquid was situated.

"Great, the plumber is here but so is the dopey doctor playing the third wheel." She picked up the bottle, turning to face the others she waved it around in front of them.

George frowned at her, not exactly too pleased with being called dopey. David followed George's example by frowning. _(George is playing the third wheel? I'd rather kiss him than you Alyssa) _Not one to voice his thoughts, he kept the silent comment to himself.

"Look" She snapped "I'm tired, I'm freezing and I want to get out of this town alive"

_(Here, here) _

She looked at David coyly as if she read his mind. "You both obviously feel the same, now; there is a giant bug assed plant crawling around the ladder which is our way to the top floor. Somehow we have to kill it, so I snooped around and came across this" She handed David a memo, George got closer leaning over to read what was wrote on the paper.

George looked up. "So we need to create…V-jolt chemical in order to dispose of that so called…plant"

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I already got the VP-017, all we need is the UMB no.3 and we can mix them to make the V-jolt. Come on, there's a room just near the duct where the plant is, it's the only place I haven't looked yet"

Following her through the automatic door David could still smell her strong perfume wafting behind her, mixed with the smell of disinfected and sweat, the sweet flowery scent wasn't desirable.

George began to slowly follow them but stopped in his tracks, a bright yellow book resting on top of the computer chair caught his eye. He lifted the smallish object studying the hard front cover; it was plain, no patterns or fancy lettering, not even a name. So without any hesitation he opened the first few pages and began to quickly scan through until he suddenly realized he needed to start reading with great interest…

_We have failed in keeping the virus contained…the T-virus has finally reached the surface and has mutated the civilians into the monsters we created…God has finally made us suffer for trying to take over his job. _

_David…_

_All I can think about is you…living your peaceful life oh what a fool I have been! My job never meant more than you! My greed, my lust for power consumed me…you had every right to leave me. I neglected you; I treat you like a toy which I could play with as and when I wanted. But now, you might be one of them, the virus I helped create may be infesting your body driving you into a monster. I can't live with that, I should be the monster not you, sweet, sweet David King. I will die at the hands of Umbrella's creation…I can only pray that you don't. _

_Simon Lennox, a damn fool. _

Holding the book in his hand closing the pages which punched through him like a fist into jaw bone, David's bitterness towards Umbrella made sense now; his then said boyfriend worked there, and even admittedly put his job before David.

He couldn't jump the gun, the evidence could be pointing to another David King, but how many David King's were there in Racoon City? Why would the David King he knew feel so much hatred towards a company which did nearly _everything _for Racoon City if it was another? Rationality took over, showing David the diary would only open hopefully healing scars so quickly thinking George decided to forget the book and continued on his way before the other two came looking for him.

Heavy eyes scanned the lean body walking beside her. Tawny skin complemented his natural dark hair which made the hairs on his bare arms more visible. As they breathed, their breath fogged out in front of them from the cold, Alyssa knew she had goose pimples creeping up her arms as she shivered but tried to ignore the freeze. Instead she studied the fine specimen beside her; his face was mucky tinged with smoke and mud, his clothes were filthy, then again she and George where in just as much of a mess but David's rough appearance suited him.

She continued to stare until the tall man noticed her hard gaze upon him.

"What?" He asked, softly spoken yet firmly.

"Your quiet…too quiet. You'll make people think you're untrustworthy" She stopped when they came to the forked path. "Oh God, there was a man in the duct just round there I promised I'd get him a first aid spray!" She threw her arms up to her head. "Look, you check in there for the chemical I won't be a minute…god I hope he's not dead" She sprinted off leaving the plumber alone.

_(Trust Alyssa to forget a dying man)_

He continued on to the room at the end of the cut. Standing outside the door he could hear an alarm repeatedly ringing inside, flashes of red seeped out from under the door. Not a man to be unnerved so easily, David proceeded.

Cylinder tins stacked up high, one on top of the other with huge biohazard warning labels printed on them, caused the red siren light that rotated constantly to reflect off the gleaming silver and bounce straight into David's eyes.

A small room with a glass window was just in front of him and beside it, hanging up against the wall were two suits similar to what astronauts wear. David shrugged. _(Guess I should be wearing one of those…never mind) _Looking through the window inside the small hut was another cylinder, a large red tub labeled UMB. No 3 and beside that, a hunched over umbrella employee who didn't seem to be one of the living. _(Great, well no rest for the wicked) _He stepped on the mat signaling for the door to open; it lifted above his head causing an electrical buzzing noise to hum loudly through the small room, alerting the enemy to David's presence.

Slowly, the zombie turned at the sound of the door opening, twitching, shaking turning its upper body with a creak off bones before its lower half followed suit. Standing completely still in front of the plumber the creature just stared, no moans or groans, just an icy, stony pale look of death.

A choke caught in David's throat, jade eyes widened, a mixture of emotions swelled inside as he stepped back one step but couldn't move any more. The wall stopped him hard, his back smacking off it with a thud, the zombie hadn't moved until it realized the man couldn't get away, and so it struck. Reaching forward, long arms grasped for the body in front of it but large gloved hands shoved it away, pushing hard against its crimson stained chest, darting around it and grabbing the chemical tub then finally aiming the gun.

He couldn't pull it, the trigger stayed completely still under the long index finger of the plumber. His hand shook, the gun gingerly wavering in his hand. His heart screamed at him, demanding his brain command the finger to pull back, but his mind wouldn't let even though he knew he was more than likely going to be eaten alive, torn into pieces, opened up and devoured like too many others before him.

Too quick for the plumber to comprehend, the zombie attacked once more, diving on top of him throwing the leaner man to the ground looming over him, head thrashing from side to side. The hand gun still shaking in his hand was raised to the temple of the zombie. "Dammit…no" His voice cracked, a sob more than a profanity.

The door swooshed open and once again George appeared weapon in tow. "Dear God!"

David's head was turned to the side his eyes tightly closed whilst the monster leaned down fangs bared, snarling, and salvia was dripping from its mouth as it grew hungry for its food beneath it.

George aimed the gun, he was a terrible shot he'd never had any fire arm experience in his entire life, although he had on several considerably memorable occasions wished he could have shot a gun into his ex-wife's brain, right now the last thing he wanted was to fire a bullet through his friend.

The urge to look away as he pulled the trigger back over took him but he refused to give into it, instead he clicked the trigger releasing the bullet which shattered through the skull, smashing it open, scattering chips of bone across the floor. The blood exploded like a water bomb as the dead zombie fell on its side off of David.

He stayed still, lying on his back his eyes still closed. George saved his life, he was about to be killed…by Simon.

The sound of shoes clipping against tile and the ruffle of clothes scrunching as George knelt beside him. He looked at his friend then at the zombie, the name tag was scratched and dots of red splattered against it, the writing was still clearly visible. George shook his head, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry David"

He sat up body still uneasy from the encounter. "Let's just go" He snapped jumping to his feet, snatching the chemical bottle before turning to leave he stopped. "….Thank you"

Turquoise eyes watched the plumber continue, he too would follow, into what, neither of them knew…

Authors note: Hardly any Kevin in this scenario! I guess that's why I found it so hard to write, although I had George, I love George and I'm hoping he'll play a key role aka cupid for Kevin and David…but we shall see!

Next chapter is Below Freezing Point continued!


	5. Below Freezing Point 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own the characters Capcom does.

Long time no update! Work and other things (Outbreak file 2) have distracted me; but here I am back again with another pile of…something. Enjoy!

Below Freezing Point: Part 2

Long, lean legs stretched across the cold tiled floor, each time the black leather shoe met the hard ground, icy mist swirled around her ankles feeling as though the skin was being ripped off very quickly. Unwilling to die any time soon she took every step as another closer to freedom, rather than another closer to her untimely death.

Cautiously walking forward one hand loosely swaying beside her hip the other still held the blood encrusted broken iron pipe, before long it would be useless but Alyssa Ashcroft knew exactly how to make the most of things right until there was nothing left but dust.

As she was about to turn into the corridor the others had searched, her body collided with something, knocking her to the freezing floor. Crystal eyes widened with shock, her mouth hanging slightly open as insults coiled on the tip of her tongue ready to be thrown like daggers, especially when no brown leather glove was extended to help her up. No gruff mutter of an apology or stammer of "are you alright?" was asked. Instead, looking up from her unfortunate position, she was met with the sight of seeing David carry on forward towards the duct where she had just been.

A growl rumbled in the base of her throat loudly as she hoisted her self up nearly tumbling into George. She turned violently slamming her heel on the floor. "What is wrong with that man?"

Turquoise eyes flickered with concern before he walked onwards past the journalist but not forgetting his manners, he answered. "The severity of the situation has suddenly dawned on our friend"

"Yeah? Well he's a bit slow then isn't he?" Childishly, the infuriated journalist stomped after the plumber. A determination in her walk that signified she wasn't letting him get away with knocking her flat on her ass. George decided, although with his mild mannered personality he normally would be against this, he'd better intervene as best he could. The Doctor knew first hand David King at this moment in time was in no mood for Alyssa Ashcroft …or in fact anything or anyone.

Pushing down tightly on the rusty handle he heaved the door inward grumbling something about hinges and oil before stepping into the vast room.

A man lay unconscious against a pile of rubble, no blood or puss, just a clean, abrasion free body lying in the corner. Jade eyes still slightly bloodshot from the tears that had earlier stung his eyes like a thousand needles jabbing into his corneas. Every wound, every scar had been re-opened threatening to bleed him dry or at least destroy his mind from the intensity of the pain. It wasn't a long relationship, but that never meant it wasn't serious. Until Simon had decided he was more serious about work than he was about David.

Stopping himself from continuing that train of thought he closed his eyes for a split second inhaling deeply before returning to business…business like no other business he'd seen before in his entire life.

A thick green trunk snuggly fitting in the width of the room towered at least 20'ft in the air. Branches and vines swung in the air whipping against the wall with a crack that pierced through David's ear drum. Beside the 'plant' was a ladder, covered in green vines. Entwining themselves around the dulling silver steps, coiling themselves against each other and twisting across the wall in a fashion most people would see artistic.

The sound of the rusty door being forced open echoed through the room, high heels clanked against the broken grates as she stamped forward. The spike of her shoe slipped into one of the holes causing her to stagger before toppling over landing on her hands and knees. A sound which could have been a cross between a scream and an annoyed groan filled the two men's ears as Alyssa once again was bringing herself back to stand on her own two feet.

"May I please have the VP-017?" George approached Alyssa as if he hadn't noticed her fall, polity asking the question.

With a quick fumble in her pocket she pulled the bottle out before shoving it an inch away from George's nose. "Here take the stupid chemical"

Without another word George stepped back as he took the bottle with ease. Turning, mouth already forming a similar sentence to question David with, he was met with a large red containing mere meters away from his face. "Okay…thank you very much"

He carefully knelt beside the root of the plant, or what he thought to be the root. He gingerly, with shaky hands that he prayed silently would steady, poured the grey liquid into the red container a bubbling sound at his finger tips gave him the impression the solution was reacting so without hesitation the good doctor poured out the newly formed orange v-poison onto the plants core.

Stepping back George watched in awe as the plant fell victim to the chemical. It hissed loudly, tossing its vines violently in every direction while the middle of its body opened releasing a wave of white sap that gushed out falling around them. The entangled silver ladder became free as the plant slowly died…

A bleep sound signally the door was opened as she swiped the stolen ID card through the access box on the wall. Impatiently not waiting for the door to automatically open fully, she ducked her small frame under and ran gingerly across icy floors, occasionally slipping but never loosing her balance. She placed the silver capsule gently next to her feet as she pushed the key into the panel, chipping away newly formed icicles as she turned it once, twice, a third time before she kicked the machine.

"Argh! I don't believe this! Something else I've got to fix in order to get out of here!"

A shadow crept over her, darkening her view of the turn table. Monica turned, hand clutching her chest at the sight before her. A gasp was the last thing to leave Monica's red lips, her eyes ample with distress and fear which suddenly turned to a sheet of black…

The door opened with a whirr. No body spoke, a silence as thick as the fog that surrounded them loomed above after following them up the three sets of ladders. George was about to engage David into some form of a conversation hoping to take David's mind far away from wherever it was but found himself instead wondering why they had suddenly stopped dead behind Alyssa.

A sound that could only be described as a giant bird flapping its wings frantically filled the large space. "Okay guys run across this path very quickly" Alyssa slowly spoke.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know. Just run!" As the last word left her lips the journalist was off, running to her limits. George dashed quickly after her not daring to look at whatever was making that noise. David however let his eyes wander, searching. They fell upon what could only be described in David's mind as a huge moth. Large brown wings with white speckles, six long wiggling legs and one very big head; oh how David hated moths.

The middle of the room was covered over, sheltered from the moth incase it too had a nasty habit of attacking and killing. Three worn out faces met another four equally tired pairs of eyes.

"We've got a situation" Cindy approached George. She was ready to calmly explain when a highly frightened sounding voice stopped her.

"That thing got Yoko man!" Jim leaned out into the open pointing at the moth.

"We don't know where it took her"

"The motherfucker just flew down grabbed her and took off, I didn't even notice until she screamed, one minute she was there, the next, she was being flown up there. Shit man" Jim slumped down onto the ground.

Though the others were mere feet away, he was doing his best to ignore them. Turning his attention on a crystallized creature he reached out letting his fingers dance over the strangely shaped head, feeling the frost through the rough material of his work gloves. He felt the ice bore into his skin coldness encircled through his body swilling into his bloodstream and beating round his body with the pound of his cooling heart. A slight feeling of jealousy towards the animal gripped him, how easy it would be to just lay still and let the freeze of ice thaw over him. No longer would he listen to the undead moan, no longer would he feel pain, remorse and guilt, all that would be was a life time of freezing cold sleep and an eternity to forget.

Keys rattling together reminded David there was in fact other people in the room and unfortunately he wasn't alone. A hand rested hard on his shoulder.

"Everything alright soldier?"

It was clear to anyone, that something was wrong…apparently. However David would not burden his problems on Mark Wilkins, someone who had just witnessed his best friend commit suicide, someone who had a family out in that mess, and someone who still had hope. With a slight nod, Mark eyed the man disbelievingly, but figuring he would get no further he gave a gentle squeeze of his hand before letting go.

"Alright, but you need to talk anytime during this chaos you know to come get me right?" Another curt nod and Mark smiled before leaving the plumber to his own devices.

The words were fuzzy, slightly muffled and distorted. All because he wasn't paying attention, something about Yoko?; he'd find out later, right now all Officer Ryman was interested in was watching David inspect the icy creature frozen over.

He resisted the urge to interrupt Mark so he could at least stand beside David, however Kevin had a feeling that was a bad idea and so decided to stay out of Mark's 'father-son' talk.

"We have to go get her" Cindy clasped her hand to her chest, she looked incredibly sad as if she held the weight of the world on her small shoulders. Kevin suddenly switched back into the real world realizing Yoko was indeed missing. Mark's large frame pushed past him shoving him slightly out of his way before the security guard stood opposite him beside Alyssa. "Are we going to stand here all day or are we gonna go find her?"

'Yeah but we gotta get out of here!" Jim squealed.

Kevin wearily rubbed his face, he had to look just once more then he would pay attention to the others. Moving his gaze over to the plumber he noticed he was no longer examining whatever that ice block was, but was now almost leaning out onto the red lit path watching the moth.

"Be careful he's had a shock"

Kevin's body jumped slightly before he looked oddly at the smaller man. "Huh?"

George mealy smiled. "Just watch what you say to him. He's in no mood for jokes" With a gentlemanly like nod George returned to the blonde waitress's side leaving Kevin alone and slightly baffled. Clogs ticking around in his brain Kevin, being a police officer, had to be quite good at figuring out situations without many clues; it seems the doctor was the same. George had very quickly picked up on Kevin's admiration towards a certain long haired man, though Kevin was sure he had made it very discreet the way he watched him, helped him and touched his face every now and then. Obviously he hadn't been that discreet, or he had and George was just hawk eyed.

Not crying over spilled milk Kevin slowly walked over to David, who once again never acknowledged his presence.

A minute that seemed like hours flashed by them in the quiet between the two as David continued to stare at the large flying moth.

"You ok?"

David only grunted a reply. Kevin raised his eyebrows suddenly agreeing with George. "I'm glad to see you're still among the living"

"Don't know why were bothering, we'll all die sooner or later" David still refused to look in Kevin's direction.

Kevin frowned. "David"

"What?" He snapped, now staring into oceanic eyes. An instant pang of regret coiled in his stomach as he saw the pain of hurt dishevel in Kevin's eyes. Tearing apart the eye contact with a groan David joined the other five.

"We have to find Yoko" Mark stated. "We won't do that standing here." Looking at the others he pointed down the white lit aisle. "That's the turn table but its frozen solid. I went down there and found this" He flashed everyone a glimpse of an umbrella employee card key. "We need to find a way to get it working and this could help us." Mark turned then pointed down the blue lit aisle. "And…I don't know what's down there"

Alyssa cut him off snatching the card key out of his large hand. "Great! Ok, I suggest three of us go find Yoko and four of us go investigate that blue lit place. David and George you two are with me. We'll go find Yoko. Kevin, Jim, Cindy and Mark you explore down there"

Mark decided to let the lady in red have her way as he sprinted across the path.

Cindy gave a small wave towards George who smiled warmly at her. Jim grumbled something about Alyssa being something of a bossy bitch before running after the others.

It hurt, hurt too much to look at him. David was unpredictable, one minute he was 'there' responding to Kevin, the next he was somewhere else, like Dr Jeckl and Mr. Hyde, he was cold, cruel and not even concerned about his own well being let alone anyone else's. Not even wanting to give himself the satisfaction of what could always be one last glimpse at the long haired man; Kevin swallowed his feelings burying them deep inside covering them over with the dirt of his rebellious streak. He turned on his heels leaving with his back to David who although he too was not looking, he knew Kevin never even glanced his way.

Both George and Alyssa felt the uneasiness in the air, the tension was high and even Alyssa had to admit, if she said the slightest thing that annoyed or upset David, she could be on the receiving end of a bullet. David never turned just folded his arms as he spoke. "We'll go into that room above us we didn't go through the vent. Maybe it leads somewhere else." With that said he ran back the way they had came.

Sky blue eyes softened, the usual hard piercing stare vanished as she looked at George.

"What's going on?"

Staring straight ahead, the answer pulsing in his throat eager to be explained, but knew it wasn't right to say anything, especially when he knew David and Kevin couldn't even answer her question. "I don't know"

He pushed the door open letting it bang against the wall and slam back shut behind him, the room was narrow with nothing more then a vent in the right hand corner.

Arms appeared from inside that very vent, green palms slapped against the ground as the chipped nails clawed and dug straining to slither itself out fully it began to stand upright but the gun clicked then released the bullet broke through the back of its neck cherry tissue exploded, crimson blood burst against the wall. Another gun shot in the back, piercing its undead spine, the white lab coat stained, one more for good measure fired through its skull and the zombie fell to its knees howling with its second death.

Brown boots kicked the corpse aside before crawling through the vent himself. Not waiting around for the other two he shuffled along suddenly feeling an intense wave of claustrophobia. Not caring if there was anything inside the vent with him he closed his eyes as he quickened his pace desperate to get out of the tiny space.

With a sigh of relief escaping his lips he stood up freely unchained by any walls. A large grey shutter with red lettering on blocked his way but using his initiative he pressed a few buttons in an attempt to open it so when it slowly rose with a loud buzzing noise a small smug smirk spread across his lips which soon disappeared at the sound of a faint cry.

"Help me"

"Yoko?"

Authors Notes: I know it took me forever and all I can come up with is this. There's not much action but I promise the next chapter is a whole lot better. They get to fight G-Mutation the big boss! Sorry it took so long.


	6. Below Freezing Point 3

Wow, long time no update! Guess I'm getting seriously lazy. Lots of things have been taking up my time so I'm really going to have to make time for this story because personally I want to see this one through right to the end!

Disclaimer: Capcom owns the characters from Resident Evil Outbreak.

**Below Freezing point Chapter 3**

The plea that escaped her mouth was the only sound that had filled her ears for what seemed an eternity. Her body ached as the green cocoon squeezed the very hope from her small body. Hazel eyes closed, her mind worked over time, she needed to remember. This nightmare, this war against flesh crazed monsters had to have started somewhere, with _someone. _

Now, hanging against the frozen wall, trapped in a slimy cell, body constricted, watching her breath fogging in front of her face, the only thing reminding her she is still alive, her brain had no resistance and yet she still couldn't remember _anything. _

No longer able to take the pain in her mind, the isolation, the guilt that ate away at her soul so much so until tears swelled up in her reddening eyes and trickled down sticky cheeks. Her sobs echoed, still alone.

"Yoko?" A deep voice called from the other room.

Yoko's cries subsided, "David? Is that you?" As the words left her mouth the door opened with a whirr and David stepped into the small, dark computer room.

His feet squelched through what seemed to be dead plants as he approached Yoko limply hanging against a wall, he put the handgun into his tool kit before pulling at the cocoon that held Yoko prisoner tearing it open in two letting the girl drop to the floor.

"Thank you so much" Yoko reached forward and gave David a gentle cuddle before pulling back. He managed a meek smile before he winced in pain an instant reaction as his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Tightening ache, churning inside him, the pain ripped through his arms and legs fiercely knocking him to his knees with a loud crack. His ears were ringing a sharp, piercing sound pounded through his brain, body filling hot, sweat cold against his forehead, he needed to scream but no sound came out he was gasping, chocking for air desperately, was he dying?

Yoko grabbed David's shoulders, "David, what's happening to you? Are you alright?" Her voice filled with panic as she felt his body shaking violently. Her head turned quickly as the door opened scared that one of those zombies would come to kill them and she wouldn't be able to protect David, a sigh of relief followed when George stumbled in carrying Alyssa, her face strewn and pale, and her body hanging flaccidly against George.

His shoulder throbbed with a dull ache but he had not given up, Alyssa needed to be healed, although he did not see eye to eye with the mouthy journalist he could not leave her to die.

"David too huh?" He said as he placed Alyssa down resting her back against the wall.

"What's wrong with them?" Yoko knelt beside the doctor who was now feeling for an unconscious David's pulse.

"Yes, I see." George wiped away the glistening sweat from David's forehead before turning to Yoko. "It seems to me they have all the symptoms of a form of poisoning. I need to find two green herbs fast." George stood up still inspecting David's breathing. "Oh how thoughtless of me, I'm glad to see you alive Yoko"

Yoko blushed smiling. "I'll carry Alyssa"

"Right, let's go" George heaved David into his arms.

The heavy burden to carry ones own survival was enough to drag George further into despair in this situation, he was by nature an empathetic and helpful man, however as he dragged David through a small vent in the floor unknowing of what may happen next and to whom he couldn't possibly see a way out of the life threatening events taking place, and escape the city itself. It was disastrous to see himself losing faith, being a doctor he held much optimism for life or death situation working towards the positive and wishing for the best, he was trying but this time he wasn't just trying to save others, he was fighting for his own life too.

The vent had final came to an end and George's thoughts may have ran away with him as he staggered up on wobbly legs pulling David up and into his arms.

As he waited for the small Japanese lady to emerge dragging the blonde in red with her, George realised there was a ladder beyond the door and they had to use it…all four of them. So without another thought and with only a small gust of frustration George managed to balance David on his feet lifting the plumbers arm over his head and tossing the built man over his shoulder into a 'fireman's carry'

"I'll be glad when you're awake Mr King, you're much heavier than you look"

-

The frosty freeze was still fogging the air, when would this end? Mark had said Umbrella would be the ones to help, but entering the frozen labs had proved nothing.

Cindy tried to remain calm; she folded her arms across her stomach shivering with the cold her bare legs and arms numbing, her fingers closed unable to move. "Guys, it's too cold now"

Kevin shuffled impatiently (where is he?)

Jim had zipped his coat right up to his chin hugging his own body trying to trap what heat he had inside the blue railway worker jacket. "What's taking so long?"

"It's a pretty big place Jim, give it chance to melt out" Mark answered, hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

Together they had been unsuccessful in finding Yoko, but had managed to find a dead Umbrella employee frozen solid to his post; hand clasped tightly around a lever, body slumped against his post. Beside him was what could only be described as his last words, his will. The machine he was frozen to, where he had used his last living strength, was the temperature controls freezing the labs solid with ice. Jim had earlier found a small burner and he was prepared to use it as a weapon against anything that threatened him and reluctantly he gave it to Mark in order for the body to be detached of the lever, and the switch to be pulled.

And now they waited; waited for the tram to be thawed out so they could leave, go back to where they started and find another way out to freedom.

-

At first it sounded like diamonds dropping from the ceiling and tinkling gently against the hard ground, softly yet getting louder by the second. Yoko and George had stopped in their tracks, inquisitive to find out what the peculiar sound was. The yielding sound suddenly changed, glass shattering, smashing to the floor breaking into pieces and crashing into more as it landed. A screeching, ear piercing roar ripped through their ears followed by the sound of reptilian feet patting closer.

George's turquoise's eyes widened in utmost terror as he saw the frozen creature from earlier walking towards them, huge talon like teeth bared as the salvia dripped from its mouth, scaling green skin covered its entire body as did sharp razor like claws. It's yellow cat like eyes narrowed as it bore through the two frightened citizens before it leaped forward with a vigil cry and landed mere feet from them.

"The white lit path Yoko! Run!" Neither had time to think, they commanded their legs to run and that's all that was on their minds. George tried to push past it grip still tight around David, another scream from the creature as swiped its large clawed hands forward ripping into George's arm tearing through his suit and into his skin.

"Ugh!" He still held on, held onto David, held onto his life, held onto the fading dream of survival. He had no time to tend to the wound all he could do was run.

Their feet clanked over metal panelling as the approached the automatic door, it opened, they ran inside and hoped the enemy was not intelligent enough to follow.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin ran to George relieving him of David's weight, taking the fallen plumber into his arms. Mark did the same for poor Yoko quickly taking hold of Alyssa's limp body.

"Their both poisoned, we haven't got much time I need two green herbs" George held his arm.

Cindy dashed over to him "Keep still for me George" She smiled, her blue eyes sparkled with a new found hope as she taped up the gash her heart lifted upon seeing George still among the living.

"I think I might have the herbs you need" She took out a small case from her shirt pocket with a click it opened and she pulled from it one herb. "Oh no, just the one"

He looked peaceful, as though he was unaware of what was happening around him, though the peace was overshadowed by his paling face, no longer was he a healthy glowing tawny colour but a stone coloured grey. Trembling fingers gently stroked his black hair, one green herb…not the two they needed just one. (Wait a second?)

Kevin looked up arms still wrapped tightly around David clutching him in fear of losing him. "Green Herbs won't do them any good!"

"No, but this will" George had hold of a small white and green pill. "I can convert certain coloured herbs into medicines for different things, although a blue herb would have been just as useful correct. However I haven't seen one, anywhere"

Jim gasped loudly "Can't believe I nearly forgot!" He rummaged through his pockets and retrieved a crumpled blue herb "I got-!" The sentence went unfinished, the door opened and before anyone had a chance to react the green monster jumped and pinned Jim to the floor with a thud.

"Oh shit help!" Jim screamed kicking the creature as its salvia fell on his face. Mark fired shots from his handgun cracking the bullets deep into the scaly skin; Cindy helped Jim to his feet as Mark continued his relentless shooting.

"Everyone get on the tram! George help Alyssa and David, I'll take care of this freak!"

Everyone darted into the tram as the countdown began for it to start moving. Mark swiftly avoided countless swipes, his bullets were running low but he had to distract it, George needed to administrate the herbs and couldn't possibly do that with a savage monster hacking away at his body.

The last round fired from his gun, it streamed towards its chest, mere seconds before its life ended the creature jumped swooping through the air as the bullet panged against the wall and faltered to the floor. Mark gasped in horror as it seemingly hovered through the air towards him; silver glistened from the corner of his eye, Jim's iron pipe. In one quick movement Mark dove to the floor and rolled on his side across the cold ground picking up the pipe the creature screamed as it lunged ready to kill, the pipe swung up connecting like a baseball bat to ball cracking through the body and throwing the animal to its defeat.

The warm body he held so dearly begin to stir, tossing his head from one side to the other Kevin quietly lulled him, reassuring him. He contently sighed holding David felt right; however David wasn't willingly being held because he was unconscious, would David ever willingly let Kevin hold him? Inside Kevin laughed at his own dumb question, they'd known each other five minutes, granted he had fancied the plumber for a while now they were both often in J's bar, but that meant nothing, David was probably not interested in him in the slightest.

His thoughts ran distracted as the tram door shut; Mark slumped onto the bench beside Yoko. "I hope to god we get out of here because I don't know how much more of this shit I can take"

Slowly they seemed to be moving upward. Cindy smiled, "Up and out"

Heeled shoes that once confidently stomped the ground scraped across the floor with trounce, she watched as her hope for survival left and she fell face down only death awaited her. The silver capsule she carried, she still clutched tightly in her hand before the tightening in her chest grew immensely, the pain engrossed her throwing her up, she screamed all she could do was scream as she felt something writhing inside her chest pushing against her skin ripping through the muscles and tissue before bursting out of her body as Monica howled in death. The small pink creature stood beside her destroyed body before letting out a small baby like cry, then ran up the metal frame.

Jaded eyes slowly opened, bright lights blinded his vision causing him to squeeze his eyes shut sharply. He raised his hand up covering his face shielding it from the light, he ached, his body still burned, he felt sick. His mind ran erratic with questions one of which was answered straight away.

"Hey" Friendly, warm, concerned, kind, chirpy yet worried. Kevin.

"Hey" He managed to choke out before throwing himself into a coughing fit.

"Sit up come on" Kevin pulled David up rubbing his back soothingly as David continued to cough.

Across from them, Alyssa had also awoke, already screaming about needing to puke her guts up and coughing very loudly, unlike Kevin, Jim was not very sympathetic. "Come on get it all up" He cheeped, swatting her hard on the back three times before she pulled together most her strength and clipped him across the back of his head.

George couldn't help but smile, watching Kevin with David was…almost nostalgic but not for him, he'd never been in love…not properly, not even with Fran, but that was something George wasn't going to think about. Right now he hoped to get out of Racoon City alive, and for Kevin's sake he hoped Kevin's feelings were requited by David.

The tram shook as it came to a halt everyone looked between one another. "Guess this is where we get off" Mark shrugged.

The fresh air was invigorating, eight worn bodies stumbled on. The floor shook, they stopped dead, and it shook again and again. The metal panel across from them broke apart and a small pink creature emerged from beneath it. It cried like a distraught child before it grew bigger and bigger, slime dripping from its growing body its teeth extended and one giant eye pulsated open.

"Jesus!" George yelled removing the handgun from his pocket staring at the eight foot monster.

"Yoko, stay with David and Alyssa here! Keep an eye on them…everyone else, aim for its eye!" Kevin ran forward into the fray.

One giant swing with his huge mutated head struck into Jim sending him across the yard, his own head connected with the wall and he slumped to the floor.

"Jim!" Cindy cried she ducked under acid that it was throwing up before hurling a grey chemical bottle at it, as it stumbled back she ran to Jim dragging him to safety.

Kevin and George kept firing aiming for the bulging eye. Mark swung around with the pipe whacking the beast full force with every ounce of strength he had.

"Yoko, what's that key in your hand used for?" David asked, eyes not moving from the battle.

"It's for the train." Her voice shaky her body quaking with fear, she couldn't move, she could barely answer him.

"Give me it" Doing as she was told, Yoko handed David the key he managed to stand up and lean on the panel, pushing the key in and turning it with a snap. "Everyone get off the track!" The train moved forward with a screech, Mark, George and Kevin quickly threw themselves of the rails onto the ground either side and watched as the train ran into the huge monster.

It wailed in agony, blood spurting from its mouth splashing down onto the ground pooling under it before the creature fell in its own distain.

They sat on the train, all eight of them, sticky, sweating, and choking for air. George was tending to Jim, preparing a haemostat pill to stop the bleeding while Cindy bandaged him up. "I'm glad you feel okay Jim" Cindy finished her task and held Jim's hand.

"Yeah man, I didn't know what happened, one minute I was stood staring at some ugly mother fucker than bam! Lights out"

"Take this for me Jim" George gave him the red and white pill. Cindy leaned forward and gave George's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You've been ever so brave"

"We all have…" He touched her hand lightly smiling warmly before helping Jim again.

Alyssa, who was still wheezing was now holding onto Yoko. Mark had a tight grasp on her tiny hand. Whatever it was they had battled against it had frightened the Japanese student to the core. She trembled, she needed to cry but for everyone else she would be seen as strong.

"Hey now Yoko, it's gone, it's over" Alyssa cuddled her slightly.

"It's not over though, what more is to come?" Her voice so frightened, it could barely be heard.

Mark couldn't answer her, and judging by the look on Alyssa's face neither could she. "Have a rest Yoko, go to sleep, were all here nothing's going to happen"

Across from the other six, further back in the train was two equally scared men but neither would admit their fear. David noticed Kevin's expression looked no different from when he opened his eyes again and saw his happy face staring back at him. Throughout everything, Kevin was smiling. He closed his eyes (I need to forget…) He looked at Kevin (Will you help me forget Kevin?)

"Yes"

David jumped, staring at the brunette eyes wide in disbelief, Kevin laughed loudly. "I could tell you were questioning something, I just thought I'd answer you"

David relaxed inadvertently leaning into Kevin who although taken aback by the action beamed as David closed his eyes to sleep, wondering where the path of destruction would lead them to next as he rested against Kevin, and Kevin responded by holding his hand.

Authors note: Next chapter is The Hive, and will be up soon and I mean that! As it is already half written! I know this chapter wasn't up to standards it hurt my head thinking of it! I also know its meant to be David's views, however there are other characters and he was unconscious for most of this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	7. The Hive 1

My god…it's been a long time since I updated this thing. Let's hope I'm back in the swing of things!

XxMade in HeavenxX –No, no Alyssa/Yoko fling in this story, I'm just making a sort of Claire/Sherry relationship. Alyssa may be a hard faced woman but she takes to Yoko a lot and wants to protect her. And yes, I love Gravitation!

Possessed- Thanks for sticking by this thing! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Well anyway, they are no longer stuck in the freezing labs! For now it's onto the dingy hospital in The Hive!

Disclaimer: Nope, still do not own any characters. Capcom owns them.

**The Hive Chapter 1**

Hazy; everything was hazy. Stillness eloped around him settling him into the comfortable position he was laying in. It was no longer warm but the arrangement was better, his neck no longer dully ached against a broad chest, but now rested against what felt like a soft mattress. Maybe the nightmare was over? Perhaps not and he was only dreaming. So with a new found strength that may be returning thanks to the blue herb, consciousness seemed to be regaining. A bright shinning light scolded into his eyes as they opened for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Am I dead?" His voice croaked.

A round face hovered above his, cold blue eyes, pale skin and milky hair that draped around her cheeks. Cindy.

"Oh god, I am dead and you've sent me straight to hell"

Cindy moved away from him not impressed. "Very funny Mr. King, you passed out from you're poisoning again. We came to this hospital to escape"

"Escape?" Last thing David could cast his mind back to, was relaxing on the train.

"From the biggest hoard of zombies ever man!" A light hearted male voice called from across the room. David looked in the direction of the voice, noting Jim hunched in the corner of a very messy and disarranged hospital ward. His knees pressed tightly to his chest, the blue subway cap covering his eyes, David noted how young and vulnerable the twenty-four year old looked at that moment before scanning the room to find no one but Cindy and Jim.

"I…Kevin? The others?" He rose from the bed on slightly shaky knees crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Cindy nervously pacing the floor.

"Searching for a safe way out, I told them I'd wait here for you to wake then we'd catch up"

The plumber was caught off guard by this sentence. His lips curled into a snarl. "Why would you want to wait here with me?" He growled.

"I want answers" She simply stated.

David huffed in response before turning to Jim. "What about you?"

Jim looked up, "Keep Cindy company, I know you two ain't exactly the best of friends that much is obvious" He heaved himself up from the floor. "Now that you're awake lets get moving huh?" He trotted over towards the door.

"So, am I gonna get some answers?" The sound of high heels clipped towards him. He raised his eyebrows, a small smirk creased across the side of his mouth. He had little time to answer, the door handle turned and opened as a small man stepped inside wearing the standard doctor's uniform. His hair was dishevelled, and a look of complete fear was stricken across his face.

"Oh!" He jumped upon seeing the three survivors. Cindy sighed, an excuse for David to ignore her. "I'm sorry if I surprised you do not be alarmed I am a doctor in this hospital. However its not as safe as it may look or sound, I myself have decided to get out of here as soon as possible" And with that he turned at left the room, leaving the three survivors still no wiser to any situation.

After mulling silently over the doctors comments, David stepped forward, "Let's find the others" He began to leave.

"David!"

He stopped, not turning around fully he merely glanced over his shoulder staring hard at the waitress, sending a warning look for her to back off before he left the ward.

Cindy's hands thumped against her hips with annoyance, Jim remained still fazed with the bad blood as he pushed her forward. "Come on, let's follow Mr. Smiley and try not to get on the wrong side of him"

"That's already too late for me"

"What happened between you two? Ya like a bad comedy act after a disagreement"

"A long story Jim"

"Bars over this door too" Large hands clasped around the silver railings rattling them partly in an attempt to break them off, but just too really emphasize the statement. He turned back looking at the others sighing in frustration. "We can't get out this flaming door because that hoard of blood thirsty bastards will get us, any suggestions what to do now?" Mark looked amongst the others.

George looked up from retrieving a medical herb off the reception desk. "Oh to open those bars just press that red-…" His sentence was cut short as the lights suddenly switched off surrounding them in darkness. Yoko couldn't help the pitiful yelp that gasped from her mouth as she latched onto Mark.

Alyssa groaned angrily "Well that's just great, the hospital decides to have a power cut" She stomped over to the lift they had previously travelled down from the third floor, pressing the button repeatedly the journalist realised it wasn't about to work anytime soon and so banged her hand dangerously loudly against the metal doors. "Argh! This is fabulous! What else could go wrong?!"

"Were stuck here at reception with a lift that doesn't work, a door electronically barred over and a main entrance surrounded by zombies during a power cut; I cant actually think of anything else to go wrong" George said as he busied himself making an haemostat pill out of the red medical herb he had retrieved.

Yoko managed to let go of Mark's arm slowly walking over to the unusually silent cop leaning against the wall near the vending machine. Stopping each time a zombie moaned or banged on the door hunching over slightly closing her eyes till whatever sound seized.

"Everything okay Kevin?"

So far the wall had been pretty interesting because at the present moment in time he hated himself. He was stranded; there was no way for him to get back to the third floor, where he wanted to be. How did he manage to let Cindy convince him he was better off putting his police skills to work and finding a way out while she looked after David? David…how was he? Was he awake? Awake to find himself stuck with Jim and Cindy…Kevin growled angered by his own stupidity. He lifted his foot kicking the vending machine with the back of his heel making Yoko jump slightly. He turned to look at her an apologetic look spread across his face.

"Sorry kid didn't see ya there"

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not-I want-I need to get back to-the others." He sighed hanging his head. _(Just wait for me David. No running off getting yourself hurt. I want to see you) _

The smell was intense; it seeped through the air like the plague that surrounded them. The strong scent of disinfectant could still be distinguished through the wave of rotten flesh and corpses infecting the city. Familiar surroundings to his green eyes had transformed so quickly, the cold metallic walls covered with dirt stretched out to different rooms each surrounded by its own mess. Bodies lay strewn, carelessly tossed aside stripped of life for a good meal by the menacing creatures. Wheelchairs and other everyday hospital equipment scattered about ransacked and trashed after a blood thirsty fight. David looked around, slowly he walked not sure of his destination but anywhere was better than being with _her. _ Walking round the emptiness of the derelict hospital he heard his footsteps echo as he slowly headed away from the other two. Jim Chapman was not someone he considered even an acutance yet and Cindy Lennox was a different story all together. He merely snarled at the thought as he pushed open another ward door stepping through into another wrecked room.

The light flickered annoyingly barely lighting his surroundings but the plumber couldn't care all he wanted was to know what the hell was going on and to stay alive.

He had already attained a good knowledge for survival growing up the way he had and spending those few years in the nick. David realised as he felt a chill engulf him that his thoughts had run erratic as he stood dazed. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind before he began searching.

A couple of books and paper files scattered in abundance across the two hospital beds, the beside tables were broken preventing him from opening them. He grumbled in frustration but quickly turned his attention on the un-locked grey locker cabinet in the corner till he heard something, he frowned it was a strange sound he couldn't distinguish. Something similar to wading through soggy mud…the plumber groaned, what could it be now? Zombies, green fanged creatures and giant moths, what else could there possibly be that could threaten his life by eating him alive? David ignored the noise getting louder, while he rummaged through the locker, he smiled; a handgun. (_This hospital is equipped for any situation) _ His thoughts stopped as his body jumped with fright, his heart beat quickened with the loud banging that could only signal trouble, he watched the vent shaft grate fall from the ceiling with a crash rattling on the floor in front of him, his head fell back as he looked up in sheer horror. What could only be described as a huge bundle of worms fell from the roof, squishing to the floor with a sickening sound before forming into the shape of a…human? It wobbled about on the spot, slurping and squelching as it grew what appeared to be arms that reached forward.

David panicked, he froze to the spot, his body refusing to move paralysed by fear. What the hell was that? He tried to raise the gun but his arm wouldn't move, suddenly he was dragged forward the hissing and slurping wiggling against his body as it crushed him to it, he felt the slimy residue stick to his face as it spat squeezing him, he pulled backwards as hard as he could, feeling the creature squirm against him and gargle, hot breath heated over him…he was going to die…this thing, this worm creature was going to kill him.

"Oh my god!" A female voice gasped loudly.

"Oh snap!" Another voice screamed.

David could see through the writhing worms Cindy stood by the door hand covering her mouth in shock, behind her was Jim slowly edging back out of the room.

He growled with a sense of determination returning, there was no way he was dying in front of Cindy, she was not having the pleasure of gloating at his death. He struggled against the tightening grip, flailing his legs about as much as he could before striking his size eleven steel-toe capped boot straight through the creatures 'torso'. Too quickly David realised that was a big mistake, he struggled harder desperate to remove his lodged foot from the creature's body but he was failing to even move it an inch, he was defiantly going to die.

Closing his eyes he finally admitted defeat, at long last after all those countless years of just pinning for something, anything to free him from the torturous world he lived in he was finally going to die. Even though he could feel the horrid being squirming against him and all he could smell was a vile, putrid deathly stench that emitted from whatever it was that was about to end his life, David couldn't think of anything other than finally being allowed to die.

It felt almost like he was waiting for hell to freeze over, it's suppose to but nothing's happening, he still remained, foot lodged in the monster, eyes closed waiting for death.

"Get away from him!" It was a girl's voice that screamed, followed by the sound of wood snapping violently and a harrowing screech from the monster. He felt the body squeezing him slacken before his own body connected to the floor with a loud thud, he struggled to concentrate, he saw the creature in front of him and a pale hand extended to his own.

"Come on!" The hand wrapped around his wrist tugging him up and past the stunned monster safely, dragging him out into the corridor before it let go of him and slammed the door shut.

Cindy leaned against the door gasping for breath, her body shaking from the encounter as her left hand clutched tightly to a snapped wooden crutch, Jim fell back eyes wide staring at David's leg, the subway attended suddenly lurched slightly, spun on his heels coughing before noisily throwing up splattering his last eaten meal against the white walls and floor.

Cindy gingerly wobbled to her knees un-coordinated hands swatted the remains of the broken crutch backwards and forwards down David's leg knocking the last of some wriggling things from his body.

Jim stumbled forward pulling Cindy up. "There fucking leeches! They are fucking leeches! What the fuck was that thing!? A giant leech man!?"

"You could at least say thank you" Cindy mustered up the strength to shout a little snapping the fazed plumber back to reality.

David glanced at her, so now he had to thank her? He was about to be released from life, the place he hated most and she stopped it.

"No way. I didn't ask you to save me; did you even consider my feelings? Maybe I wanted to die?" David growled eyes burning pure hatred through her.

"Then maybe I should have left you to die!" She stepped closer to him; she repeated a mantra over and over in her head that she wasn't scared of him even though she knew what he was capable of. "I want my answers!"

"You and you're selfish reasons!"

"You killed my brother!" Cindy screamed her eyes tightly squeezed shut, her voice a shrill shrieking through both men's ears piercingly loud.

"No!" David shouted twice as loud, his voice snapping, cutting her off as his patience wore thin. She went quiet, her eyes blurring with water.

"You're brother killed me…I am dead inside because of him! He…he and that, that company he worked for did…something to me. He didn't die when I hit him, when I should of hit him twice as hard with that wrench, when I should of cracked open his skull and watched the pitiful excuse of a man die in a pool of his own disgusting blood I never did. He lived and he turned into whatever the hell this city inhabits now because he tried to eat me back at those labs and George blew out his brains. That's what's become of you're precious brother"

He didn't wait for an answer, speeding off back down the corridor opposite the elevator. Pressing a few buttons he slammed his fist against the metal doors as the machine refused to work. Turning around he entered the door behind him slamming it as he disappeared from the others view once again.

A hand gave a thin shoulder a gentle squeeze. Shining blue eyes that glistened with tears looked back at the frightened man. "Thanks Jim"

"So that's what happened. You think he killed you're brother."

"He did…I never saw Simon again after he went to David's that night." She hugged herself, hands rubbing her own arms trying to rid herself from the shivers of fear coursing through her body. "He couldn't have been…a zombie."

Jim couldn't help the look of disbelief that crossed his face, somehow Cindy's story was hard to swallow, an expert puzzle solver the man was and this was no exception. "Only George knows the truth. If David is telling the truth, you'll know because George will back up the dude's story. If not, then…maybe David is a killer." Jim slowly began walking away following David's footsteps. "Maybe"

The room was small and seemed more mangled than anywhere else he had seen so far in the hospital. His heavy boots thudded as he stepped over a dead nurse not in the least bit concerned of the consequence that may occur. He raised a thin eyebrow at the sight at what appeared to be a man made barricade of tables, chairs and anything else a desperate person could get their hands on. He looked over the top seeing the doctor from earlier seated at a computer.

The frightened man rubbed his chin slightly before jumping in apparent shock. David sighed, _(this guy's an idiot.)_

"Oh, the bloody elevator isn't working; I'm trying to figure out why. It seems the electricity on this floor is entirely supplied by an auxiliary battery." The doctor explained, mouth barely visible under the thick moustache cover his top lip.

"See if this works." The doctor tried his best to sound calm and collected, as if he knew what he was doing. It appeared he did, lights flickered before becoming fully lit with a whirring sound.

He hadn't bothered listening to him, their was a few notes and memos he busied himself with partaking only a small amount of interest as he rifled through. He never really looked up even as he heard the crash followed by the doctors scream, he glanced over noticing the man had fallen off the barricade knocking the tables about. It wasn't until he heard the grate from the ceiling fall to the floor with the same clanking he had heard earlier, when he heard that sound, that unforgettable slurping noise fill the room that he really started to pay attention. He watched from the door, watched that leech man slide its way in from the ceiling, stalking the doctors bleeding wrist, slimy gunk dripping on the floor as it leaned forward arms spread eagle to grab the panic stricken doctor.

David closed his eyes as he heard a violent scream, the sound that followed made even his stomach lurch, he didn't stick around and made his exit as he no longer heard the pained cries ringing in his ears.

Jim jumped back slightly as the plumber emerged once again.

"The doctor is dead, that thing got him"

"Mother fucker how did it get from that room to this one?" Jim questioned, pointing to the rooms as he did.

"It looks like whatever it is travels through the ventilation shafts, best be careful of that. Powers back on anyway" David pressed the button, relieved to see the doors open, it was now time for him to try and find his own way out of here.

_(I'm getting out of this city whether it's by myself or not. Kevin…don't make it so I have to leave alone) _

Authors note: This chapter wasn't exactly worth the wait if you ask me but it was more character development (Between David and Cindy really) rather than plot. Hope ya liked it anyway . Next chapter, the Hive part 2.


	8. The Hive 2

Authors Note: Unbelievable the length of time it's taken me to get this chapter up

Authors Note: Unbelievable the length of time it's taken me to get this chapter up. No excuses accept the nasty real world getting in the way, well here's the next chapter, and I just hope there's at least one person who still reads this…

**The Hive part 2**

The stench in the corridors was no relief from the nurse's centre he had just left. Smells so ripe, vile and raw hung thick in the air like a dense fog, the now so familiar stink of decaying corpses circulated the air. David found himself no longer lurching at the smells as he pressed the call button for the elevator.

Jim looked up from his sneakers, noticing the taller man stepping into the newly operating lift. "Where are you going?"

"To find the others" The doors closed muffling his voice somewhat after he'd pressed to go to the first floor.

Cindy watched him disappear behind the metallic sliding doors, anger boiling away inside her usually calm person. "Can you believe him? Argh! I'm sure that guy thinks he's Rambo! Well, if he wants to get out of here by himself with no help at all, I am only happy to oblige. Come on Jim, we'll find the others before him"

The zombie that had greeted David upon his arrival in the Doctors station survived no less than five seconds. He had aimed the gun as the doors opened to reveal another living dead hungry for human flesh, his flesh. He didn't flinch as he raised his folding knife, jamming it deep into the forehead of his attacker. The cold, lifeless eyes of the un-dead rolled back, it groaned defeated falling to the ground. The plumber remind cautious, he aimed down shooting the squirming dead between the eyes, not phased as the blood splattered on his overalls. The corpse twitched as he pulled his knife from the skull with a determined tug, he wiped the blood on his leg before stuffing it back in his tool box.

Nothing seemed to threaten him now as he begun wandering the room for anything he could find that was remotely useful. _(Nothing, nothing, nothing…huh?) _

He'd merely looked at one desk, he'd not had much chance to search anything else before the distinguished sound of the vent shaft rattling could be heard; quickly he scanned the room, he hadn't much time, without a thought he opted to retreat into a door close by.

The door slammed shut behind him, the room was in shambles. _(No different to any other part of the hospital) _One heavy step forward and the noise was louder, stronger, it had followed him. Quickly he grabbed a few papers from the desk, hoping something might give him some answers. The plumber frowned, answers to so many questions he doubted would be written on a few scraggly motes.

The vent cover fell, crashing to the floor sending David into a panic. He ran, turning back on himself dashing through the doctors station into the somewhat sanctuary of the lift.

He was gasping, heart racing thumping rapidly as he struggled for air. A long sigh left his lips as he pressed on the wall, head lulling back regaining his breath. Gingerly, his shaking hands un-crumpled the papers he had retrieved, one coherent piece suggested a code for the lift to access other floors.

"Whatever. I'm outta here" _(Kevin…)_

"Argh, my life is shit" Cautiously, Jim followed the blonde, both were armed with whatever the pair had been able to find that looked tenuously like a defensive weapon.

"Here leechy, leechy, let me kill you with my scrub brush of doom" He tightened his grip on said house hold item.

"Shhh!" Cindy wafted her hand at him hoping her chatty companion would keep quiet for at least a minute; she scanned below them as they proceeded down the stairs. "It's clear. There's a door-and another one but it's behind bars" She approached the wooden door, "Security office-let's check it out"

"Let's check it out! This isn't Scooby doo! This is- this is…"

"No one knows what this is Jim! Just come on"

"I know what this is-fucked up" He let Cindy enter the room, waiting a few seconds for any screams or gut wrenching moans with a reluctant sigh he followed her.

The distinct smell of fire hit him hard, the smoke raising and darkening his vision. He could just make out the waitress standing in front of what looked like a computer panel.

"I've unlocked that door next to this room and another one further on. Let's go"

"When will this end?" Again, he found himself following the girl as she led them through the once barred door.

She ventured forward into the new room but the sight that greeted them wasn't of fear or disgust. She almost dropped the crutch she clung to when she was met with five rather bored but familiar faces. Cindy's smile almost exploded on her face, she couldn't contain her joy. "Guys!"

"What's up yo!" Jim grinned; at least now someone had a gun.

"Cindy, Jim" George rose from his seat on the reception table; he approached the pair face ever so professional. "I'm glad to see you both alive" The doctor opened his mouth to speak but instead of a string of sentences he gasped as his body was pushed with a heavy shove against the wall beside him.

"Where's David?" Kevin closed the distance between himself and Cindy; she meekly looked at the floor.

"He wouldn't stay with us"

"God dammit!!" He slammed his fist against the vending machine. "Fuck!"

"Well, anyway, if you press the button near that door the shutter will raise now" Cindy warmly smiled as she watched George straighten himself up, dusting down his jacket, eyes over so often raising to meet hers before falling back to his task.

"I gotta find David"

"Don't you think we should get out of here instead? There's a huge monster following us!" Cindy shook her head. "If we stay here any longer we'll die!"

"What did you say?" Kevin growled eyes narrowing as he watched the waitress.

"Believe her yo! It's the biggest mother fucker you'll ever lay ya eyes on man, it's too dangerous!" Jim stood between the blonde and the burly police officer.

"So you're telling me there's a big ass monster strolling around in here and you just left-…" Kevin felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder.

"I'm with Kevin. I ain't leaving David" Mark looked at the cop who nodded his thanks silently.

"Look let's do both. We can't leave by the front door anyway so we have to find another way. I'm sure we will find David along the way." Alyssa reasoned.

"God damn hospital" The plumber scowled, the pain shooting up his arm was sickening. He grimaced at one of his scars that had somehow managed to open again, the blood seeped down his arm wirily as he watched it; a wine red slowly tainting his skin. He frowned, why was the old wound open again? He hadn't been attacked and it certainly never happened when that monster grabbed him, of course he would of known about it, seen it before now.

The light flickered annoyingly as he punched in the code he had managed to work out from the torn piece of paper he had found. The console beeped and whirred lighting up a message that he had activated the elevator's access to the B2F floor.

Not one to hang around in a place he can't bear, he quickly exited the elevator control room mumbling incoherently about anything he could moan about.

Stomping back towards the lift something squelched under his boot. "Ack, great!" he lifted his foot up, paying witness to what he had stood in.

It was still squirming on the bottom of his boot, the small brownish slug like creature wriggled before dropping onto the floor oozing blood. A few more leeches slithered down the wall, quick as lightning they leaped through the air latching onto David's bloodied arm.

"Argh!" One gloved hand tugged at the sucking creature detaching it from his body, throwing it towards the wall and running to the lift before any of the other hematophagous creatures could feed off his blood.

_(Of course, leeches eat blood. Hmmm) _

"So why is it we haven't seen or heard this so called creature then?" Alyssa questioned the other blonde female; curiosity tinged her voice as she quickened her pace to be beside the waitress.

Cindy gave an oddly confused look to the lady in red; "Why would I make it up?"

"I didn't say that" Alyssa smirked.

"But you implied it" Cindy sternly stated, she couldn't help but huff at Alyssa's scepticism, after everything they've seen people don't believe her. _(It's probably just because I let David wander off…it's not like I left him, he left us….)_

"If your remark of disbelief was a stab in the dark at me because of David then…"

"I didn't say that either but now that you mentioned it listen up little girl, if anything happens to him you will not be allowed to forget" With a callous look Alyssa was walking ahead of her, catching up with Mark.

"Alyssa's incredulity is most probably because of her fondness for the gentlemen who so happened to get lost from yourself and Jim. Alyssa is the type of person who would rather blame a non blameless situation onto an innocent party."

Cindy smiled warmly at the thoughtfulness of George. "Thank you…you always know what to say don't you?"

The doctor tilted his head in a thanking fashion, with a gentle smile. She was sure if he had a hat he would have tipped it. As she walked slowly beside him, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye; a white cloth hung from the pocket of George's trousers, far too big to be a simple handkerchief.

"Is that your white flag to surrender with?" Cindy chuckled, watching George who merely looked confused before he realised and caught on to her joke.

"Oh no, this" He removed the white cloth from his pocket, handing over the item to the blonde waitress. "It's a bandage, you take it, and you may find it will come in useful perhaps"

It felt like they had walked for hours before they reached some room of what looked like it could hold something important. Moans of the living dead echoed round the large examination room bouncing off every wall, Mark took a step forward keeping a vigilante eye on the female nurse slumped in the chair by the desk. George sighed heavily and felt a hand touch the base of his back; he turned to see Cindy smiling affectionately. "You look a little sad"

George found himself sighing again. "All my colleagues, all my friends." He hung his head face marring disbelief.

"Be strong George" She whispered, and the doctor felt so suddenly that maybe all was not lost.

Mark was slowly crossing the floor towards another new doorway, cautiously stepping forward. A heartbeat and glassed shattered, hands lunged and fingers grasped, unholy gargles and putrid breath. Mark felt his body being tugged towards the zombie leering through the window; he heard the shocked gasps and cries of the people behind him but couldn't move to aim his gun. "Help me!"

"Fuck this!" Jim jumped from the stretched he'd climbed upon still clinging to the scrub brush he'd found earlier and with every last ounce of strength he let the broom collide with skull knocking the zombie to the ground as it realised Mark.

"Thanks man" Mark spoke low and somewhat shocked at Jim's sudden heroics.

Jim stared in disbelief at the now rendered useless broom, one half in one hand the other half in his other hand. "I must be on crack"

Shaking his head back to what really mattered; Kevin practically shoved the nurse from the chair, pushing her head violently out of the way so he could search the array of files and paper tossed carelessly on the desk. A card reading Level 1 caught his eye. (_Just a little bit longer David…just hold on wherever you are in this hospital…I'll find you_)

Authors note: Blah…and that's what I think of this chapter. Anyway next chapter the escape from the hospital!


	9. The Hive 3

I do apologies this chapter was a long time coming but I've done it now go me! I hope whoever still reads this enjoys it! Now enough of my rambling, on with the plot!

The Hive part 3

The plastic edges of the card dug into black leather gloves, skin covering the palms of the police officer's hand unharmed even though Kevin was squeezing the key card tighter with every step forward he took. George had assumed leader role in the large hospital thanks to his vast knowledge of the building and most of its content, however Kevin had noticed when Alyssa probed George about what was going on with the city and how come the hospital's links with Umbrella were kept under wraps, the doctor coolly dismissed her line of questioning with a gentlemanly smile and a pleasant answer that more or less said 'no comment' in a roundabout way.

When Kevin had retrieved the Level 1 keycard George had led them back to the elevator through the locker room and back up the stairs without too much hassle, the occasional zombie's distinguished moan and putrid breath could be recognized and was quickly dealt with be it Kevin's perfect aim with his trusty .45 or a bullet from Mark's freshly reloaded handgun.  
Yoko stopped, watching the group continuing towards the end of the corridor, she leaned against the wall panting and body shaky, she knew she was desperate for a rest and soon she would have to give in, there was no way her physique or attitude could keep up with the others.

"Is this where we use the key George?" Kevin yelled behind him as he examined a swipe lock next to a door.  
George nodded his answer, mouth and brain busy trying to swallow a blue and white pill he made hoping it will make him feel stronger. Cindy held his side as they walked, gently caressing his lower back with her free hand, George managed to choke down the dry pill before raising his head up to see Cindy watching him, her milky face marring concern, George knew this girl urged him onward with her bright smile and cheery disposition.  
"How are you feeling George?"

"I'm ok now, I think I can manage to walk alone now thank you."

"That zombie in the locker really did a number on you doc" Jim chimed in not really taking his eyes of Kevin opening the door in front of them.

George straightened up and busied himself by dusting down his jacket. "Yes she did, I'm glad I barely knew that nurse or I would have found hitting her with that pipe mighty difficult"

Kevin turned to see six exasperated faces, fear etched into everyone's eyes so deeply. George went ahead, looking slightly less frightened then before. His fear, Kevin noted, seemed to have been replaced with a keen look of determination and anger. The doctor disappeared beyond the door closely followed by Cindy who clutched her own hands desperately tight against her chest.

"We still haven't found David" Mark sternly growled, his arms folded over his broad chest, hazel eyes boring into Kevin.

David. His name was spoken, it didn't matter who by but someone mentioned him, like a bullet exploding from the canal of a gun and piercing Kevin's rapidly beating heart. His head snapped up, strands of sweat covered hair fell against his clammy forehead. Kevin stared from under heavy lidded eyes and thick brows, "You say that as if it's my fault!? I am trying to find him just as much as you!"

"Hmph! If you weren't such a bad, screwed up cop maybe he wouldn't have run off!" Mark leaned into the smaller man, who instantly squared up to the veteran.

"Don't get in my face grandpa! You may have a few inches on me in height but where I got muscles like brick you got saggy flab!"

"You're a disgrace to uniform!"

"And you should forget about yours! You're not in the army now Major!"

"You are meant to serve and protect us! And all you care about is getting ya leg over! No wonder he's gone! He wants to survive! Not have one last shag before he dies!" Mark shouted as loud as he could, his voice hit off every wall, echoing around the corridor.

Knuckles whitened under black leather gloves as Kevin tightened his hand into a ball, something was bubbling away inside him, it was digging at him painfully, it hurt, and it burned. He was painfully angry, so angry that shivers of rage coursed down his spine but somewhere deep down, he felt sick, and his stomach lurched at the thought.

_(David's really gone on his own now, because he didn't want to face me again…)_

Jim chewed nervously on his lip, he felt lost and wasn't sure where his place was in the midst of this argument. He saw the others still stood in the corridor, Kevin obviously seemed uneasy and pretty miffed, Yoko looked like she was going to cry and Alyssa smiled away merrily. With Cindy and Mark both in the other room he decided he was better off there and followed them.

_(I really don't care much for the Japanese girl and frankly Kevin and Alyssa scare me!)_

The blonde lady in red could hardly contain her amusement. Her head tilted ever so slightly to the right, lips smirking upward to the left, and a glimmer of delight sparkled in her eyes. Her heels warned the cop she was approaching, and fast.  
"Well, that was entertaining."

"I'm glad I could engross you" Kevin spat.

Alyssa leaned up onto her tip toes; she lifted her hands against thick arms for support. Kevin felt her hair brush against his face and was desperate to push the skinny woman away but refrained from doing so in fear of breaking her.  
"Don't try and bring your little fantasy into reality because you'll get your heart broken." The journalist whispered lowly against Kevin's ear. She kept hold of his arms as she pulled away expression smug and smile smarmy before mouthing the words 'He's mine' and turning quickly on her heels before following Jim.

Kevin felt a gentle brush against his arm; he looked down and noticed Yoko meekly smiling up at him, her eyes threatening to break with tears.  
"Hey hey Kid, stop that. No need to cry, where's that handkerchief I gave ya?"  
Yoko laughed short and sharp before removing the white cloth from her pocket, she dabbed her eyes and walked a little forward before stopping and turning to Kevin again.

"I just don't like to see you fight." She nodded and took a deep breath before speaking again. "What did Mark mean? Who do you want to get your leg-…"

"Forget it Yoko, let's go"

Kevin finally followed the rest, Yoko, waited a few moments, while gearing her thoughts together and pushing down her slightly raised hope. _(Maybe, just maybe, Kevin might…) _

____

Contrary to popular belief, David was smart; he may have put up with and done some heinous things that most sane people wouldn't ever dream of, but he knew how to get himself out of tricky situations, and if anyone was a survivor, it was him. That's what he kept telling himself as he stared at the temperature controls in the fixed temperature experiment room.  
Two settings flashed at him, high and low. He looked up through the glass into the connecting room, then to the vent directly above his head, and back to the adorning room door.  
He had to trap it.

_(Blood…Blood…Blood) _His mind chanted, almost singing the word, over and over again. It was now or never. He deafly scanned the room for something, anything he could use to aid him in his bid to put a stop to this leechman. Behind him, next to the door he used to enter the room was a glass cabinet. All David could think was go. One step forward and he raised his arm up, one deep breath and he pulled his arm back, one second passed and his hand balled into a fist, one blink of an eye and his fist connected.

Glass shattered piercingly, no time to waste. The plumber knelt down knees pushing into shards, a large piece caught his attention and he reached for it staring into it repulsed by his own reflection.  
_(I'm numb…I'm numb…guilty…and numb…need to feel…need to kill that thing…losing control)_

The sharp edge of the glass shone vibrantly, dulling only slightly as he lowered it out of the light. His left hand held the object, his right arm outstretched; rough skin severely scarred lay open and bare.  
Quickly, so quickly like an axe beheading a Queen, he lifted and jammed the glass into the lower of his arm. Skin puncturing violently as the glass penetrated deep, a throaty groan left his lips; he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, allowing blackness to engulf him like the fire that suddenly began burning his insides. He moved the glass, so slowly back up his arm toward the crease, skin splitting painfully as blood poured from the wound.  
He was shaking, shaking at the release, the high he was so suddenly consumed with almost distracted him from his task. He wanted to feel, wanted to keep the glass embedded for a little while longer, skewering his skin for more euphoria, but now was not the time.  
He removed it little by little for extra sensation, before discarding it. He moved his fingers, tightening them then releasing and repeating the process watching, fascinated as movement pumped blood from the gash at an alarming amount.  
He heard the illustrious sound of the vent thumping, he backed up to the door just as the grate fell clattering loudly. That horrible sound, the slurping and squelching retched around the room as the creature landed directly in front of David.

The automatic door whirred open and David bolted through, standing in the middle of the room gripping his arm tightly. He watched, almost blind with panic as the vile mass of wiggling leeches wobbled in the other room gaining its bearings.  
Kneeling down he rubbed his arm across the floor, smearing his blood on cold concrete before pressing the abrasion together hoping more blood would flow. It poured out fast the harder he squeezed, cascading from flesh to floor in a wine red waterfall.  
The door opened and the squirming leechman slurped and bubbled louder than before, arms outstretched stumbling toward him. David tucked under it, dashing through the door turning to make sure it wasn't following him. His plan had worked; it was now crouched over supping and licking up David's blood. The door closed and David hit the high button.

The elevator pinged as the doors opened at seven weary people stepped out, George's head snapped up, alarmed at the whirring sound he could hear and the slightly heated corridor.  
"What's the matter?" Cindy asked him, noticing George's puzzled expression.

"Someone's turned on the temperature experiment room." George bolted through the door directly in front of him the others quickly following suit.  
As the door heaved open and whacked loudly off the wall, David never took his eyes off the body in the connecting room, it lay topless, burned and dead.

"David!" Alyssa and Mark both yelled overjoyed that the plumber was alright.

_(David…) _ Kevin closed his eyes almost fighting back tears, he inhaled deeply, relief washed over him, his legs almost gave out from under him and he had to lean against the wall to keep looking cool when really he knew he was probably about to pass out with happiness.

The long haired man turned, eyes immediately locking with Kevin, his stomach flipped, a feeling that felt so much more than the high of the cut caressed him. He wanted to run to him, ask him if he was alright, beg him not leave him alone again but he had to compose himself. _(I'm so pathetic, I hardly know him, there's no way he could like me…why would he want to…?) _

He coughed before nodding to them. "It's that doctor"

Cindy gasped "You killed him!?"

"He was a monster that nearly killed me remember?!" He snapped back.

"Well" Mark spoke interrupting the two, "he had this on him, a key card for another door on this floor"  
The security guard had ventured into the room and retrieved the item that lay strewn next to the doctor's body.

Jim held out a ring of keys rusty in his hand. "And we found these, maybe these are our way out"

"It's time to get out of here" Kevin stood up straight from his leaning position against the wall. He looked at David making sure the plumber caught eye contact. "Together"

The group began to leave, Kevin waiting for everyone to vacate the room so he could follow out behind David. Before the younger man had chance to leave he heard Kevin gasp.

He turned quickly, panicking. "What? What is it?"

Kevin reached out for him, grabbing his arm carefully and sensually, and David had to do his best not to pull away shyly. He let the other man lift his arm, as he stared longingly before realizing what was happening. He tried to tug out of Kevin's grasp but the police officer refused to let.  
"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Oh so nothing did this to you?"

"Leave it Kevin"

"No I won't leave it! You're hurt! Badly!" Kevin looked around the room noticing the blood stains.

"I'm fine, forget it!" David growled.

"Please let me help you, it needs covering before it gets infected"

"We're probably already infected"

"Not necessarily"

"Fine! You find something to cover it with, I'll cover it ok!"

David pulled away leaving the room, disgust and shame grabbed him and shook him violently, tearing him apart. _(I'm too dirty…too dirty…I'm not good enough Kevin…)_

Kevin felt his arm slip away from his fingers and watched him leave, sadness rained down upon him.

_(All I want is you…I've fallen for you David) _

Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed it; if you did leave a review, if you didn't, well leave a review as well.  
Hellfire, is shall we say, going to heat things up for Kevin. Hah what a terrible pun. Thanks for reading. Next chapter up pretty soon.


End file.
